The Wedding of Rose Tyler and John T Smith
by A Girl Who Loves Tennant
Summary: The Master has managed to survive again, but this time he's in the Parallel Universe and has ripped a hole in the fabric of reality. Conveniently, Rose and her Doctor are getting married and have noticed the hole, they invite the Doctor and old friends, but more old friends find their way in as well. Contains 10.5/Rose/TheMaster/11/Amy/Rory/River/Martha/Mickey/and Cap'n Jack!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers! So this came to me while I was on the way back from the ****_Making of Harry Potter Studio Tours, _****basically my take on the 50th Anniversary Special.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Doctor Who, I only own the Story Line and Baby Arthur.**

* * *

The Master was back to his latest form. He had obviously survived again and this time he was planning to stay. He didn't want to be in a place where the Doctor could find him; he needed to be in a total different universe. That's it, he needed to go to that place were the meta-crisis Doctor was, he didn't know about the world domination shenanigans that he had been up to. But how to get there? Resurrecting himself again must've done a bit more damage to the fabric of reality; therefore they will be incredibly easy to break! Besides the Doctor would love to visit Rose and his clone. The Master's mind was raging through every possibility of getting to the other world where he could hide. He could do that now, clearly. He could think clearly. The Drums, they were gone! He had finally gotten rid of those blasted drums! He was becoming sane.

"I'm back, again! The walls in the fabric of reality are fragile and I haven't got those Rassilon-forsaken Drums in my head!" he shouted to himself, "Watch out Doctor, you and your precious Rose better watch out!"

The Master then began running, not knowing where, but he was running. He needed some form of transport, something that could make it through the Vortex. The TARDIS? No, he had it. There wasn't any others. I wonder if freaky-weaky Jack has got anything, he thought, but first I need to find out where I am!

He began sniffing around trying to figure out what planet he was on. Earth. He was on Earth. Wait, it didn't smell like normal earth. It smelt and tasted saltier. This was parallel earth! He was already there. The Master then began laughing like a maniac. He was in the middle of nowhere but he was in the Parallel Universe and he was free.

* * *

"Hey Rose, guess what?" The Doctor said running into Rose's office.

"What now Theta?" she said stapling some documents together. Nobody called him Doctor anymore. He had a normal, well not so normal, name which he had chosen.

"I was looking at those Void censors and guess what?" he said walking behind her chair.

"Theta, I'm quite busy at the moment, just spit it out."

"Well, there is a slight chance that for our wedding, we could get the Doctor here." He said fiddling with the Newton's cradle that he had bought Rose for Christmas.

"You what?" she said loudly, sounding much more interested.

"The Void, the fabric of reality, it's weak, we could send him a message today, inviting him and whoever else from that Universe to our Wedding. I can build some Time Lord messaging devices that should get through and voila," he swung out his arms, "Invites to our Wedding."

Rose stood up and walked over to where he was standing. She put her arms around his neck and smiled, "How long would the Time Lord tech take to make?"

"About 2 days for 1." He sighed. Rose's smile was wiped from her face. "But we could ask him to pick the others up. You know like Jack, Martha, Mickey, Luke Smith, I mean surely he could bring his new companions as well." He moved his hands around Rose's waist. "I promise you, it will be the greatest day ever. You hear me? In the whole of space and time, our wedding will be up there with the Big Bang and me meeting you." He kissed her gently on her forehead.

"Not even the birth of your child?" she asked, resting her head on his chest.

The Doctor looked to the far side of the office where a small Mosses Basket was placed. "Maybe, so meeting you, the Big Bang, and the birth of our little Arthur."

With the mention of his name, Arthur (or Artie) began crying. Rose was about to rush over but the Doctor stopped her. "You need to get on with your work." He said guiding her to her chair and quickly walking to the Mosses basket to pick up his son. "What's the matter little man? Eh? Did we mention your name?" he said bouncing him in his arms. Arthur had the Doctor's nose and mouth, Rose's eyes and smile and Donna's vibrant ginger hair which seemed to be gravity defying. At first the Doctor and Rose weren't sure why Arthur had ginger hair but they then realised that the Doctor would have some of Donna's DNA combined with his. Arthur was about a month old and had already started smiling. He was very advanced for his age. "You have your mummy's smile don't you. But guess what, you might get to meet your Uncle Doctor. Yes you will." He said tickling his chin. "You might meet Uncle Jack and Uncle Mickey, oh and Auntie Martha. Yep, and I'm sure they will all love you." He slowly placed Arthur back in the basket and put on the Papoose he used to carry him around in. "I'm gonna take him for a walk," he told Rose, "Once he's gone back to sleep I'll start on the message box, is that alright?" He then attempted to put Arthur in it himself but it didn't work out.

Rose walked over to help him. "Struggling Doctor?" she asked before moving him aside and putting Arthur in the Papoose. "Right, you hold him and I'll strap this around your back." She instructed. The Doctor did as he was told and had the Papoose strapped around his back. He looked down at his son and smiled, he had always wanted to use the Papoose but Rose never let him. "There, now go do whatever you need to do, I'll be home at half four." She kissed him on the cheek, "Love you." She then kissed Arthur on the head "I love you as well baby boy." Arthur made a few gurgles in reply.

"He doesn't like it when you call him that." The Doctor said suddenly.

"I'm sorry, what? Don't tell me, you speak baby?" she sighed.

"Yeah," he said wearily, "I have been talking to him a lot lately. We've had conversations. He likes you more than me. But he doesn't like being called 'baby boy' because he believes that at a month old he is a big boy."

Arthur gurgled again.

"What did he say then?" she asked excitedly.

"He said shut up Daddy, I am a big boy." The Doctor frowned.

"That is no way to talk to your Daddy Artie. Now off you go before you get anymore harassment from him." Rose said sitting back at her desk again and beginning to work.

"See you later, love. Are you gonna say bye-bye to Mummy?" he said shaking Artie's hand. He gurgled again. "He said bye-bye Mummy. C'mon then Artie, let's go send Uncle Doctor some mail!" The Doctor quickly walked out of Rose's office, waving along the way, and straight down the stairs to the lab where he began to build the messenger for the Time Lord Doctor.

* * *

**Hop You're enjoying it :) Chapter two is on it's way! Please Review, also if you have any ideas that you'd like me to include then let me know :)**

**Thanks For Reading :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Again! T'is me, thank you for the reviews, follows and faves. This Chapter is about 11 receiving the invite and obviously The Master :) Enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

Bloody Norway! The Master thought. Of all the places to drop him off, it had to be Norway! He looked back into his mind to try and remember how he had gotten there. While looking he had realised that he still had some of that electricity left in him. He used it again to travel across the beach and to a near town where he ate and ate and ate. He was still hungry, starving! He needed to get to London, and fast. It would be difficult with all of the bleedin' Zeppelins around. Maybe he could hijack one of them. That would be a fun way to travel. Taking over everything in a Zeppelin.

A few hours later, the Master was flying his own Zeppelin around Norway.

"I'm still on my way Doctor!" he shouted through his airship, "I'm coming to get you!" he began to laugh insanely again, echoing through the emptiness of the Zeppelin.

* * *

_ Meanwhile on the TARDIS._

The Doctor, now in his Eleventh form, was running around the console hitting random things and whacking random screens. "Come on you sexy thing, just get the CD player working will you?" he said trying to open what looked like an old disk drive.

Amy and Rory were sat on the railings, watching the madman shout at his machine. "Doctor, I thing you should press the eject button." Rory announced.

"What good will that do?" the Doctor shouted. "It's like saying you need to use a key to get into a door!"

"But people do tend to use keys to open doors, we don't all have sonic screwdrivers." Amy said, again emphasising that they were human. She then walked over to the disk drive and pressed the eject button. With that, it was open and Amy took the CD off the Doctor and put it in the disk drive. "There you go Raggedy Man, press play."

Just as the Doctor pressed play, there was a loud bang at the door. Everybody immediately looked at the two wooden doors. They were in the vortex, surely nobody could be there. Unless it was Jack again, oh no, not Jack.

The Doctor, adjusted his bow tie and walked across to the door. He looked at Amy and Rory to let them know he knew what he was doing. He slowly opened the doors and a little white box flew in a hit the Doctor on the head, knocking him to the ground. The music was still playing in the background.

"Doctor, isn't that…" Amy began.

"I'VE GOT MAIL!" The Doctor shouted and began to dance around the console again, this time with Music, he just loved _Rizzle Kicks_. Once he had finally stopped, he analysed the box. It was white, like all Time Lord mail, and it had a Rose on it. A Rose. "It's from me." He said staring at the box.

"What, that can't be from you." Amy said doubtingly.

"No, no, no, no, no, see there was a big thing that happened, where there ended up being a Human-Time Lord Meta-Crisis, basically a human me. And well, I sent him, well, me, to live in a parallel universe with… with Rose. They've been there a while now. They're happy by the looks of this. This is Time Lord Technology, with a Rose on it. I'm gonna read it." he said decreasing his speed towards the end of his ramble. The Doctor slowly pressed the top of the Rose and a message flew into his head which read:

_Dear Doctor, Hello, It's me, well you, and Rose. We noticed, at Torchwood, that there was a gap in the fabric of reality, so we thought you could visit. You're probably wondering why I'm, well, we're asking, and that's because we're getting married this Saturday and we want you to be there. The walls should last until next Wednesday so you will have plenty of time to talk to us and get back before the walls close. _

_So, it's not just you who we would like here. We would love it if you could pick up some of the others, you know: Martha, Mickey, Jack, Sarah-Jane and Luke, a certain River Song, and your companions (If you have any) and well anybody who me and Rose know who you think should come. It is being held at the Tyler Mansion, you know where that is._

_In other news, you're an Uncle, congratulations. Me and Rose now have a baby boy. He's called Arthur, and he's dying to meet you. I'm not making that up, he really is happy to meet his Uncle Doctor, we speak baby. Also, I am going by the name of John Theta Smith in this world, yes, classic us. Rose just calls me Theta. Anyway, hope you can make it. Remember it's this Saturday. If you can't come let us know, alright. See you then,_

_Meta-Crisis you, aka, John T. Smith._

_ Hi it's Rose, I miss you! Send my love to the TARDIS and normal earth. Hope you can make it. Please bring everybody else if they can come, it would be the greatest wedding present ever. Well, Theta has already said everything, typical Doctor, eh? _

_Lot's of Love, The Big Bad Wolf x_

Once the Doctor had finished reading, he had tears running down his cheeks, happy tears. He had been invited to his own wedding, he was an Uncle, and he could see Rose again. His beautiful Rose.

"Doctor are you alright?" Amy asked, tapping him on the shoulder.

The Doctor nodded and checked the date on the screen of the TARDIS. "We've been invited to their wedding. All of us. You two, River, Jack Harkness, Martha Jones, Mickey Smith, Sarah-Jane, everybody." The Doctor wiped his eyes.

"Then why are you crying?" Rory asked.

"Because, I'm also an Uncle. I'm Arthur Smith's Uncle Doctor. I'm just so happy for them. Anyway, the date says Friday, so we need to make a few stops picking people up. First is Torchwood. Best give them a call before we turn up on their doorstep." He chuckled to himself. The Doctor picked up the TARDIS phone and dialled Torchwoods Number.

"Hello, Cap'n Jack Harkness, Torchwood base, Cardiff. Who may I be talking to?" a familiar voice said.

"Hello Captain Jack Harkness, It's the Doctor, in the TARDIS, we've been invited to a wedding. Is it alright to pick you up?" the Doctor said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Remember to Review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, thank you for continuing to read, this Chapter is basically 11 picking a few people up and Tentoo and Rose preparing for the wedding with the rest of the family. Enjoy! **

** Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. If I did… well it would be more of an everyday thing than in series hahaha.**

** Oh and so it doesn't get confusing, I will now call Tentoo Theta, instead of the Doctor. Just so you know. **

* * *

"When is it ever not alright to pick me up!" Jack shouted back down the phone excitedly. "Who's wedding is it? Will I need to get a gift?"

Amy and Rory seemed to be a tad baffled that they were invited to a strangers wedding and that the Doctor was calling his friends.

"Well you see it's a certain Miss Tyler's wedding in the parallel universe. She's marrying my clone, so you'll definitely need to buy a gift. We'll pick you up in about an hour, so get going. Oh by the way we'll be staying there over the weekend, so you may need a change of clothes. Oh and I've got some fabulous wedding outfits for everybody to borrow." The Doctor babbled on, sounding like his tenth incarnation by accident.

"Oh my God, they're getting married! I shall see you in about an hour then, Doctor. Who will I be addressing the gift to?" Jack replied, sounding as if he was just putting on his RAF trench coat.

"Mr and Mrs Smith. Like the film, but I think they just have one normal life. John and Rose Smith. Got to go now, I need to make some more calls. Bye Jack." The Doctor said, not waiting for a reply, but instead hanging up. "Right then Ponds, we need to go shopping and make a few more calls. So much to do, so little time!"

"Said Willy Wonka." Amy finished off with a small smile on her face. It was another one of her favourite books as a child and an adult.

The Doctor smile at Amy and then picked up the phone and started to dial another number. He then put the receiver to his ear and waited for an answer. "Hello, Doctor Jones?" he said as posh as he could.

"Hello, It's Smith now. How could I help?" Martha responded politely.

"Well Mrs Smith, I would like you to know that you and your husband have been invited to the wedding of Rose Tyler and John Smith." The Doctor said gleefully.

Martha then started screaming. "Oh my God, Doctor is that you? Hold on a sec," she said, putting her hand over the mic, "Mickey, it's the Doctor! Rose and the other Doctor are getting married!" she shouted. "Wait, I'm sorry Doctor, but aren't they in the parallel universe?"

"Yes they are, but there is a gap in the fabric of reality, so we can get through, for a few days. Besides, they asked me to pick everybody up. You've got two hours. I've got wedding wear for you both. You'll just need casual clothes. Oh and a gift of some kind. See you then!" he hung up again rudely.

The Doctor then turned off his Music which had constantly been playing in the background. "Well don't just sit there you two. We need to get ready." He said hitting more random buttons to land the TARDIS. "Right, I'll park in Leadworth, so you can get ready and I can find some stuff that I have been meaning to give to John and Rose. Half an hour ok? Then we're going shopping for you two to buy them a gift. Then we shall pick up Jack, then I need to call Sarah-Jane and Luke, then we need t pick Martha and Mickey up and then we need to get River from Stormcage and then we need to pick Sarah-Jane and Luke up. After all of this we shall go to the parallel universe and find the happy couple, because I want to cuddle my nephew. Any questions?" he said finally looking up form his screen.

Amy was silent, so Rory made the first move, "Nope, we're just gonna get ready now."

"Half an hour! We can't be late!" he shouted as they walked out of the doors. "Right then Doctor, you need to get their stuff ready." The Doctor then ran up onto the levitated platform and through the TARDIS corridors.

* * *

It was the day before the wedding and the nerves were finally kicking in for the Doctor (or Theta as he was known as by some and most people.). It would be his last day of seeing Rose Tyler, as the next day she would be Rose Smith.

Rose was quite nervous as well. Not only about getting married to the love of her life, but the Doctor was coming to her wedding. What if she just lost it? What if she realised that she loved him more than Theta? Well she didn't. That's what she kept telling herself. She loved Theta, not the Doctor. To take her mind off the Doctor situation, she decided that she would take her, Theta and Arthur out for a picnic in the park. The idea went through, but they ended up taking Pete, Jackie and Tony as well.

Once they were in the park and they had set up the picnic, Theta had immediately taken Arthur out of his push chair and held him in his arms, tickling him under his chin, Arthur just gurgled away.

"Theta, please can you tell me what Artie is saying?" Tony asked, trying to keep his curly ginger hair behind his ears and not across his face.

"Well at the minute he is just saying 'Daddy stop it. It tickles.' Sounds like something you'd say Tony." He said not looking up from Arthur.

Just as Theta had finished talking, Tony was taken down by Pete who began tickling him. "Daddy, Stop! It tickles! No Daddy! Please!" he shouted while giggling.

Rose and Jackie paid close attention to their partners with their children. "You know, I think Theta is a brilliant father." Jackie said, taking a sip of a Capri Sun.

"Yeah he is." Rose said with a large smile coming across her face.

"What's up with you?" Theta said getting Rose's attention by throwing a Scotch egg at her.

"I'm just happy." She said throwing the Scotch egg back at Theta. "You know because we're getting married tomorrow and the Doctor is coming through and he's bringing Jack and Mickey and everybody."

"That's if the mail worked. If it didn't then I'm really sorry. But we'll find out later. And two certain little boys will get to meet some very special people." Theta said bouncing Arthur on his knee.

"Is that me as well?" Tony asked picking up the football.

"Unless Artie has an invisible twin that we don't know about, the yes." Rose joked. In reply to that remark, Arthur gurgled.

"Excuse me little man, you are only 1 month old. You are not getting a brother or sister!" Theta said sarcastically.

"Is that what he said?" Jackie said, with her jaw nearly hitting the floor.

"Yeah, you're rude, just like me, Arthur Smith!" The Doctor said proudly, yet sternly.

"Theta please can you come and play Football with me and Daddy?" Tony asked innocently, giving Theta his puppy-dog-eyes.

"Erm… well…. Maybe later, I'm just gonna spend some more time with Artie." Theta said sympathetically.

"Theta he's staying in your room tonight, remember? Pass him here and go play footie with those two." Rose said extending her arms to Arthur.

"Fine, but I want him back when I'm finished." He warned with a smile. He had become rather attached to Arthur recently, ever since they had started talking. He just wanted to have him in his arms all of the time.

Theta ran over to play football with Pete and Tony, it seemed to amuse Rose and Jackie at how terrible he was. He missed several open goals and fell over three times. Luckily for him other kids joined in and teamed up with him in a 4-a-side game of football. He was suddenly enjoying himself.

While all this was going on, Rose and Jackie were talking to Arthur. "You see, Artie, I know your Daddy may be able to understand you, but he ain't 'alf a plonker." Jackie said while Arthur had a firm grip round her thumb.

"She's right, Artie, your Daddy is literally mad. You wait until tomorrow when you meet your Uncle Doctor. He is the greatest man ever, and just like your Daddy." Rose said laughing at Theta falling over again. "Tomorrow is gonna be fantastic." Rose planted a kiss on Arthur's head, which made him gurgle loudly.

* * *

**So, thank you again for reading. This chapter sort of dragged, it was pretty difficult to write. Let me know what you think :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Readers! I hope you're all enjoying it so far :D Here is Chapter 4, with a little more Master and lots more companions! Let me know what you think, but overall enjoy reading it :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. **

* * *

London. At last. It had only taken three days but the Master was now in London. He looked around at the sky, and then realised that he would need to go the rest of the way via foot. There was no way in Kastaborous that he could get a Zeppelin through all of that.

"Humans." He spat, "Always trying to find bigger and better means of travel. Such pathetic, stupid Apes!" The Master, attempted to park the Zeppelin in a place where he could find it, he then got in the shower and changed his clothes afterwards. He was all fresh and new for this new world. A new start, just like after Utopia in the year 3 trillion. But this wasn't the Valiant, and he had no allies. He had managed world domination like that before though. Quite recently. But the blasted Time Lords ruined it, them and the Doctor. He probably regenerated soon after. Serves him right, being all goody goody all the time.

"Let's go find his clone then. Him and his precious Rose. Maybe they'll welcome me into the family, maybe they'll kill me or maybe they'll lock me up for eternity." The Master spoke boldly. "Maybe, just maybe, I could get lucky!" he began to laugh again. But this time louder and louder than before.

* * *

Amy and Rory had made it back to the TARDIS in time and had already bought a gift for Rose and Theta, without any of the Doctor's assistance. The Doctor had moved his wardrobe much closer to the control room so the other guest could choose their outfit.

"We're back, Doctor!" Amy shouted as Rory closed the wooden doors behind them. "And we've got the present already."

The Doctor ran through into the control room with a large box full of objects. "Really what did you get them?" he said straining his voice. He moved over to the small chair in the corner and put the box on it.

"Spoilers." Amy replied, tapping he nose. "What's in the box Doctor?"

The Doctor hit a few buttons on the console then quickly replied with "Their stuff. The TARDIS kept it all in Rose's room, just in case. I am now returning it to them. There are a few things in there that I want them to have as well." He became very quiet. "Anyway!" he shouted, "We need to pick up a certain Captain Jack, then we need to pick up Martha and Mickey, I've already called Sarah-Jane, she can come, Luke's coming as well, and then we need to pick up your Daughter. After all that we can get ready to fly to the parallel world and you can meet other me, Rose and Arthur." He suddenly seemed happier. He pulled on a lever and the TARDIS began to rumble. "First stop…. Cardiff!"

_10 minutes later…_

"Who the hell are you?!" Jack shouted at the Doctor as he landed the TARDIS in the middle of the base. "Where is the Doctor and why were you flying the TARDIS?"

The Doctor, was about to speak, but several guns got picked up and pointed at him. He then gathered his words, and said proudly "I'm the Doctor, I've regenerated. Same madman, new face."

Jack lowered his gun, "Prove it."

The Doctor walked across to Jack, the guns following him, and said "You can't die. You wanted to die at one point, but you don't now. Captain innuendo!"

"It is you!" he shouted, hugging the Doctor tightly, "I though the TARDIS phone was being funny again, that's why you voice was weird. Oh, and who may you be?" Jack asked Amy, while walking away from the Doctor.

"Oh, I'm Amy and this is Rory, my husband." She said nervously, giggling away like a little school girl.

"Cap'n Jack Harkness." He said holding out his hand.

"Give it up Jack, they're married!" The Doctor shouted, walking back to the TARDIS doors. "Get you stuff then, we've got a few more stops yet before the wedding."

Jack saluted the Doctor and said goodbye to his fellow workers, who had all lowered their guns the moment Jack hugged the strange man. "I'll be back as soon as you know it." he said following the Doctor back into the TARDIS. "Bye!" The TARDIS then began to dematerialise.

Inside the TARDIS, Jack was looking through the large box of stuff for Rose and Theta. "Get out of it!" The Doctor shouted at him. "Right, Ponds, Jack, we need to stop off at the Smith household to pick up Martha and Mickey. I want you three to stay inside, meet and greets will be better off that way." The Doctor hit a few more buttons and the TARDIS finally landed.

From outside the doors, they could hear "Mickey, he's here!" from a rather excited old friend.

The Doctor skipped to the doors, opened them and shouted, "Come on you two, we're gonna lose the schedule!"

"Who are you?" Mickey said as he walked into the kitchen where the Doctor had landed.

"It's me Mickey, I regenerated, again. This is the eleventh me. Now come on." He said childishly.

Martha then ran into the kitchen with a large backpack and a present in her hand. "Take it you've changed?" she said with a smile on her face.

"Same man, new face." The Doctor said with a chuckle. He then beckoned them into the TARDIS, where they gave the other three companions hugs. Martha put her bag next to the large pile that was accumulating next to the hat stand and started talking about the Doctor to Amy.

Shortly after, the Doctor 'shushed' all of the companions. He had landed in Stormcage. "I'm going to get River, please be quiet." He slowly opened the creaky doors to find his wife standing in her cell with a flirtatious grin on her face. "Hi honey, we're going to a wedding, fancy tagging along, you were invited." The Doctor aimed his Sonic Screwdriver at the lock on Rivers cell and opened the door.

"Depends, I don't really do weddings, whose is it?" she said placing her hand in his.

"The Meta-Crisis Doctor and Rose's. Well, everybody calls him Theta now. Come on, we've got one more stop then we can get through. Also, you're an Aunt, sort of. Well, I'm an Uncle, but shhh, it's gonna be a surprise for Jack, Mickey and Martha." He and River quickly walked back into the TARDIS, where lots more hugging went on.

Within the next 10 minutes, Sarah-Jane and Luke were aboard the TARDIS and the Doctor was trying to find the weak spot in the fabric of reality. Jack, River and Sarah-Jane were comparing aliens that they had met, Mickey, Martha, Amy and Rory were talking about how different the TARDIS was, after all Amy and Rory had seen the previous control room. Luke Smith however, was still baffled about how beautiful the TARDIS was.

"Wow, Doctor, this is…. Amazing!" he said looking over the Doctor's shoulder.

"Thank You. You do know that you're welcome to come for a trip anytime you like, if it's okay with your- FOUND IT!" he suddenly changed what he was going to say. "I've found the gap! Now to land!" he began jumping up and down with excitement. It would drain a lot, if not all, of the TARDIS power but, he had the whole weekend to recharge her. As the Doctor hit another one of the buttons on the console the TARDIS began to rattle about. "GERONIMO!" he shouted as everybody grabbed on to a railing.

* * *

**So, there it is! They are going to land in the Parallel Universe! I really can't wait to write the next chapter. Remember to review; else I won't know what you think about it! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Again! Thank you for the Reviews, Faves, Follows and to EVERYBODY who has read this :)**

**So this Chapter is basically continuing from the last chapter containing a fair bit of 11 talking to baby Arthur. I really like this chapter, I hope you do too! :D**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who :( **

* * *

The TARDIS landed even worse than usual, every inch of the power dropped. The 'Old Girl' couldn't manage trips like these very well. Everybody, except the Doctor, fell to the ground. "We're here!" The Doctor said helping everybody up. "We made it. Now where are we? The Tyler's back Garden. Perfect!" he shouted in joy running out of the doors. "Stay here. All of you." He said sternly. None of them listened, they each picked up their bag and followed him out. As soon as the Doctor heard the creaky doors open he shouted, "River be a dear and lock up!" Once everybody had caught up with him they all walked round to the front door. "Right, I'll do the talking, they'll probably disagree that it's me because we're not supposed to be here until tomorrow." The Doctor took in a large gulp. "Here goes nothing." He knocked at the door and straightened out his bow tie.

He heard somebody walking towards the door and took in another large gulp. Once the door opened he was ready for a big who are you but instead he received a "Daddy there is a strange man with lots of people at the door!" from a young boy who had curly ginger hair.

With that remark, the large crowd of people at the door heard nearly the entire household run to the front door.

"Tony Tyler, what have your parents told you about answering the door?" Theta said carrying a baby in his arms. He then turned to see the crowd at the door. "Hello…"

"Hello…" the Doctor responded.

"Who is it?" Rose said running down the hallway. "Who are you?"

"It's me. The Doctor." He said giving Rose and Theta the jazz hands. "I got your mail, clearly. I picked everybody up and we're here a day early. Don't you believe me?" he asked feeling a little hurt.

"You, you regenerated then?" Rose asked confidently.

"Yeah, long story, much more painful than last time. But look at me now." The Doctor responded quickly, "Can we come in?" he asked.

"Of course," Theta replied for Rose, who was a little gobsmacked. "Then you can have your cuddle with Artie as I promised. He's been pretty excited since we mentioned it."

With that, the Doctor, Jack, Martha, Mickey, Amy, Rory, River, Sarah-Jane and Luke walked through the front door and into the living room where Jackie and Pete were.

"You're here early!" Pete said cheerfully, before being bombarded by Tony, who became extremely shy, very quickly. "I'll go put the kettle on."

Everybody started hugging Rose, Theta and Jackie while the Doctor had his cuddle with Arthur.

"Hello Arthur." He said cradling him in his arms. Arthur gurgled back. "Sorry, hello Artie. Is that better… yeah thought it would be. So, I am your Uncle Doctor. Have your Mummy and Daddy told you stories about me? Thought so, which ones?" The Doctor said like he was talking to a 7 year old, not a month old baby. Arthur gave the Doctor a long gurgle in return, "Well, they are the best ones aren't they. But I'll tell you what, you are going to be the biggest and more best-est adventure that your Mummy and Daddy will ever have, Artie."

After Rose had finished greeting everybody she walked over to the Doctor and Arthur. "I have missed you, you know?" she said, hugging his free arm.

"I've definitely missed you." He said 'booping' Arthur on his nose. "You know what? I have a box of stuff for you and Theta," he was interrupted by Arthur gurgling, "Oh and Artie as well. It has some of my, no, our old pinstripes in and lot's of stuff like that. And we need to stay for a while because the TARDIS has lost all off her change, bless her, it was a big jump coming through, we'll be leaving on Tuesday though. So we have a few days." He babbled.

Theta then walked over to the Doctor and Rose. "Hello me." He said smiling from ear to ear. "I'm afraid I'm gonna have to pry Artie away from you, Jack and everybody else want a cuddle." He said sympathetically, "but you will get to hold him again, I promise." He held out his arms to take his son. "Come on then Artie, it's time to meet Uncle Jack." He said bouncing him in his arms. Arthur gurgled back. "Yes, that was your Uncle Doctor. He's just like me, in fact, we're twins." Theta walked across the room to where Jack was sitting with the biggest smile on his face as Arthur was placed in his arms.

"Oh my sweet baby Jesus. He is so cute!" he said loudly sounding incredibly excited.

"So, who are the newbies?" Theta said walking back to sit with Rose and the Doctor. Rose quickly stood up so he could sit in her space, then she sat on his lap.

"The Ponds." The Doctor said enthusiastically. "Amy, the ginger, Rory, the nose and River, the big hair, who is also my wife." He slowed down his speech towards the end.

"Rose, can I have a hold?" Martha asked from across the room.

"Yeah." She shouted back and the turned to face the Doctor. "You got married?" she sounded extremely surprised.

"Yeah, right time, right place, spare of the moment I suppose." He said nervously, trying not to embark on a Tyler slap.

"Well we're glad to see you happy." Theta answered for Rose. "How's the TARDIS?" he asked trying to make the conversation less awkward.

"Magnificent, per usual, how's your baby TARDIS?" he asked, trying to make his voice sound cute.

"He's growing, in a little pot in the back yard, for now that is, once he get's a bit bigger he should be ready to leave the pot." Theta smiled. The Doctor however looked confused. "We know it's a he, he told me. The link has already been made between me and him, Rose's is pretty week and I'm sure Artie is a little young."

Luke then came over to Theta, Rose and The Doctor. "Erm, Rose, where's the loo?" he said politely, he cheeks turning red. He wasn't good with 'girls'.

"Follow me." She said taking his hand and pulling him out of the room.

"Theta, he's crying!" Mickey shouted as Arthur began to squawk.

Theta immediately ran across to Mickey and took his son from his arms then began to comfort him, "What's the matter Artie, eh?" he said letting him grab his little finger. The Doctor soon followed Theta and peeked over his shoulder.

"He looks so much like us." The Doctor said, "And Rose. It's weird. Babies are weird little things. But then again we all were, well I still am." He chuckled.

"Theta!" Tony shouted running through the room and clinging onto Theta's leg. "The TARDIS is in the back garden, near the tree!"

"How do you think the Doctor got here?" Theta said in a silly voice.

"Hello Tony Tyler!" The Doctor said, crouching down to give Tony a hug. "I'm the Doctor." Tony accepted the hug and didn't really leave the Doctor's side for the remainder of the evening.

Pete walked back in the room with a confused look on his face. "How does everybody like their tea?" he asked the guests.

"I'll come and help." Mickey volunteered. "I know how Rose, Jackie, Martha and Jack have theirs so it's just a case of Sarah-Jane, Amy, Rory, River and the Doctor."

"Me and Luke don't get one then?" Theta said sarcastically.

Just as his name was said, Luke and Rose walked back in then room. "Milk and two sugars Mickey." He hinted as he walked across to his mother.

After this a long list of remedies came out of the guests mouths.

"Milk and one sugar, please." Sarah-Jane added.

"Very Milky, 2 sugars please." Rory inputted, emerging from the long silence he had been holding in.

"Same as Rory please." Amy quickly added.

"I'll have a coffee please, if that's alright." River suggested, "Milk and one sugar."

"I'll have some tea, the strong stuff, leave the bag in." The Doctor said, adjusting his bow tie once more.

"What's with the Bow Tie?" Theta said shamefully.

"Bow Ties are cool." The Doctor replied almost as soon as the words left Theta's mouth.

"Come on Mickey, we'll go do the Tea, and coffee." Pete said walking back into the kitchen.

Arthur then began to cry again. "No, stop whining, you are a month old you can have tea." Theta said to his son, "Bedtime, me thinks, how about you Rose?" he asked.

"Definitely. I'll take him."

"No, I will." Theta replied, sliding away from Rose who attempted to grab Artie.

"Rose, how about Theta takes Artie to bed, then he can come and get the box from the TARDIS after we have had tea. Unless, you want to come as well? Just wondering, Jackie, how many bedrooms does this place have?" he turned to face Jackie.

"About 5 spare, it's a bloody big house."

"Okay so one for Amy and Rory, one for Martha and Mickey, Sarah-Jane can have her own, Luke with Jack, and me and River can share." The Doctor instructed.

"Yeah but, I was in one of those rooms tonight." Theta added sneakily.

"Me and Luke will share with you, if you want?" Jack suggested.

"Or I could go with Mum?" Luke butted in.

"Or I could stay in Tony's room?" Theta suggested.

"Wouldn't it be better if Luke went with Tony, because they're younger?" Jack added, not trying to be rude.

"I'm okay with sharing." Sarah-Jane said walking behind Luke and placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Tea's done!" Mickey said carrying a tray full of tea into the living room. "Right, Amy and Rory, the front two are yours."

"Thank you," Amy said politely. Rory just nodded his head in agreement to Amy.

"Martha, this is yours, could you take mine of please, sweetheart?" Mickey said all lovey dovey which made Rose cringe.

"Sarah-Jane, that one is yours, Luke yours is in the green stripy cup, Jackie yours is in your mug. Pete has the rest." Mickey said waiting for everybody to take their tea.

"Be right back," Theta said walking out of the room, "Just putting a sleepy little space boy in his crib."

Pete then walked in with another tray of cups. "Okay so I put these in order, River that's yours, Rose yours is next, Jack's, mine, Theta's and yours Doctor."

"You left the bag in! Thank you, Pete."

15 minutes later after the group had finished their drinks, Theta ran into the living room and he looked shattered. "Arthur wouldn't sleep, so I sang to him in Gallifreyan, my voice is killing me. Remind me never to do that again, Rose. Where's me tea?"

Jack passed him the mug and laughed, "It's cold now. You know, I never imagined you as a Dad."

"Neither did I." Both Theta and the Doctor said simultaneously.

Martha looked at her watch. "Blimey, it's nearly 8 o'clock!" she said surprised.

"Bedtime then?" The Doctor said, rocking on his feet. "Big day tomorrow." Theta walked to Rose and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"So who is staying where?" Pete asked, not knowing about a previous conversation.

"Right, you time travellers." Jackie began. "Get you bags and follow me, I'll take you to the rooms that you will be staying in. Then you can go and get your what-not from the TARDIS." Jackie walked out of the room and almost everybody followed her, even Pete and Tony. They walked up the large stairs and down the long corridor. "Okay, so Rose, you will be staying in here, as it is your old room. Theta, you have go no chance tonight, you will be in another room. Okay, next door we shall have Rory and Amy. In you go." Jackie opened the door for Amy and Rory to walk in with their stuff.

"Thanks." Rory said awkwardly.

"Erm, Ponds, in about half an hour we'll go and get the wedding stuff." The Doctor said quietly.

"Okay, in this room." Jackie said walking a bit further down the hallway. "The Doctor and River. Now Doctor this room has got some very expensive stuff in, so please be careful. And River, just make sure he doesn't break anything please." Jackie said politely.

"Oh, I will." River said pushing the Doctor in to his room.

"Theta. You and Jack will be sharing with Artie so please be sensible. Jack drop your stuff off and then both of you go back down, Artie is only a month old remember?" Jackie reminded the two men like they were four year olds. Thinking about it Theta was only about 3 years old, in that body any way. Jackie then led the remaining members of the group a little further down the hallway. "Ok so this one is for you and Martha," Jackie said to Mickey, "It's your old room." She giggled.

"Thanks Jacks," Mickey said walking into the room, closely followed by Martha.

"And Sarah-Jane and Luke can have this room." Tony said dragging Luke to the bedroom next door to his.

"Thank you, Tony."Sarah-Jane said following her son. "Theta we'll be back down stairs with you and Jack in about 20 minutes."

"Okay, Jackie so do I have permission to Rose's room, with Jack, so we can all talk?" he asked Jackie nervously.

"Of course you can sweetheart." She said politely, she then turned to Tony and said 2 words, "Bedtime Mister." And ushered him into his room.

"Night Tony." Theta and Pete said as they walked away.

Theta walked back to his room and dragged Jack away from Arthurs crib. "Come on Jack, I need to talk to Rose, and well I've been buddied up with you." Both of them began to walk to Rose's room before they were stopped by the Doctor.

"What you doing?" he asked as they were about to knock on Rose's door.

"Talking to my fiancée. Permission?" Theta responded sarcastically.

"Why is Jack going?" The Doctor said like he was a child.

"Because we have been buddied up. Like you and River, Sarah-Jane and Luke, Martha and Mickey, Amy and Rory. That sort of thing." He babbled back.

"Okay." He said going back into his room. "Are you coming back to the TARDIS later on?"

"Of course I'm going to see the old girl!" he said like it was a stupid question. "I'm sure Rose would like to see her too. And Artie, he would like her, but maybe tomorrow, or Sunday."

"Are you coming in or not Theta?" Rose shouted from her room.

"I'll be there in a sec."

"Meet you downstairs in about 20 minutes?"

"Brilliant." Theta said walking into Rose's room.

* * *

**Arghh, it dragged, I'm sorry. I had some trouble writing this, but it all seems good now. Thanks for reading, remember to review :D**

**Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnd, I have a new kitten, but it still needs a name, he is grey with tiger sort of stripes. At the minute we have come up with Jack (Jack Harkness and Jack Sparrow), Austin (Austin Powers) and Scotty (So I can say Scotty don't at him) has anybody got any other ideas?**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO! How are you all this fine morning/afternoon/evening? My Kitten still needs a name, but we did come up with a few more for him, one of the big ones being Xavier, well that one was a joke one :D At the minute we refer to him as new guy, which is adorable for him and he has just started to open his eyes :D Any-who, to any of my readers who live in the north east, I hope you're all surviving! **

**Thank you to everybody who has read, reviewed, followed and favourited. I love you all! This Chapter was is pain in the backside to write but I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who :( **

* * *

"Roooose…." Theta said belly-flopping onto Rose's bed.

"Whaaat?" she replied, dragging the word on.

"Are you going to the TARDIS later?" Theta said shuffling across the bed so he was sat right next to Rose.

"Yeah, are you going?" she asked, her mood suddenly perking up.

"No… of course I am you plonker! It's practically my TARDIS!" he said wrapping his arm around Rose. "Come and sit down, Jack, you're making the room look untidy."

Jack sat down on the bed and sighed, not in a sad way, but in a 'manly' surprised way.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked, leaning her head on Theta's chest.

"I just can't believe that you two are getting married, you're parents, I'm Artie's Uncle and I'm in an Alternate Universe." Jack said quite quickly.

"Oh and have I mentioned, you, The Doctor and Mickey are gonna need to fight out for best man." Theta added on to Jack's list of Surprises.

"You what?" Jack said a little bit loud. "You expect me to compete against the Doctor in becoming your best man?! Do you have any idea how difficult that is going to be? He's all 'Last of the Time Lords' and I'm mister 'I can't die!'!"

"Jack, if it was up to me I would have you as my best man, well, because I'm practically marrying the Doctor so it would be weird having him as my best man." Rose said confidently hoping to change Theta's mind. "Just out of interest, who would have been you best man if the Doctor couldn't get through with everybody?"

"Probably, and I say probably, somebody from work, you know like Ianto or somebody." He grumbled, he really didn't like the though of having an 'un-friend' as his best man.

"I take it there's no Jack Harkness in this Universe." Jack said, seeming a little unhappy that there was no other him to flirt with.

"There is, we know him. He currently lives in America and he is British. He's a school teacher." Theta said happily, tying to cheer Jack up. "No, we're not going to see him, or set you up on a date with him, or even Skype him, even though we do have his email address."

Jack sighed, not that he wanted to flirt with the parallel version of him anyway. "Oh well, at least there isn't just one of me. So, are Artie and Tony your-…"

Jack was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in." Rose said loud enough for the knocker to hear.

Rory then walked in. "Erm, Hi. Just wanted to say, thank you for the invitation, and that the Doctor is trying to gather everybody up early to get the wedding stuff from the TARDIS." Rory said nervously.

"You're welcome Rory, we couldn't have that old Time Lord ditching you, I wouldn't have taken it." Rose said nudging Theta, "We'll be right down."

"Okay," Rory said still a little nervous, walking out of the room.

Jack stood up from the end of the bed and straightened out his Jacket. "I see you ditched the pinstripes then?"

"Yeah, I only had one set and I needed to wear Human-ish clothes. Besides, the Doctor is giving me some of his old ones. I really did like the black ones. And those brown ones were classic." He said standing up from the bed. He was closely followed by Rose who grabbed his hand the moment she stood up. "Allons-Y." he said walking to the door.

The trio walked down the landing and began to gather everybody else together. Theta checked on Arthur, who was sleeping like a log. They then walked down the stairs were a group of guests was accumulating.

"Come along." The Doctor said like he was waiting for his parents to take him on a ride at a fair. "I know I'm early, but I really want to make sure the old girl is okay."

Once everybody was ready to go, they all shuffled through the front door and took a slow walk round to the back garden, even though Pete and Jackie said that they could use the back door.

Just as the TARDIS was in sight, Theta let go or Rose's hand and ran full steam ahead to his beloved blue box and hugged it.

"I've missed you old girl!" Theta said with a few tears in his eyes. He had missed the TARDIS dearly, she was always there for him, and would always take him where he needed to go and sometimes where he wanted to go. "We're growing our own you know. He is doing splendidly. He's your son." As soon as everybody else got there he immediately stopped talking and apologised for running off.

"Right then Theta, Rose. I may warn you that she has gotten extremely sexier since last time." The Doctor put the key in the TARDIS door and unlocked it, allowing Rose and Theta to walk in first.

Theta looked angry when he first walked in, angry because his beloved machine had redecorated. But then, he looked around and it reminded him of all of the past TARDIS looks put together, his frown soon lifted of his face.

"Keep going then Theta," Martha said from the back of the group, "Some of us need to choose a dress to wear to the wedding."

"Yeah, sorry." Theta said walking up the ramp. He then started looking at all of the buttons on the console. "Let's see if you've got enough power for the lights then." Theta began stroking a part of the TARDIS, she began to hum in return, "Lights on." He said in a big booming voice. With that the lights came on and he got a better view of the room.

"Yeah, voice control now!" The Doctor shouted closing the door after everybody had walked in. "It's so cool! Right, those who need an outfit, follow me to the wardrobe. It's big so you will probably take about an hour or two." The Doctor ran up the stairs and was followed by Amy, Rory, River, Sarah-Jane, Luke, Martha and Mickey. "I'll be back in a minute for your box of stuff." he shouted at Theta and Rose.

Rose walked across to Theta who was admiring the new console. "We'll have our own soon." Rose wrapped her arms around his back and hugged him.

"Yeah, I know…." He said like it was still hurting that he had to leave her in the first place.

"Right then you two!" The Doctor said walking out of a completely different door. "That box of stuff for you." He walked over to one of the chairs and picked up the box. "Bigger on the inside in case you were wondering."

The Doctor placed the box in front of them and let them rummage through it.

"My pinstripes. I love my pinstripes." Theta said like they were a member of the family.

"You kept some of my old clothes?" Rose asked, picking up her Union Jack t-shirt.

"I've still got your old room, just in case you managed to come back, or if something bad happened to Theta."

"You're such a sweetheart." Rose said leaving the box and giving him a hug. Knowing that Theta would get jealous she quickly said "You know I love you to Theta, don't get jealous."

"Who said anything about getting Jealous?" Theta said, clearly sounding jealous, "Doctor, why did you put our old crib in here?"

"Well you know, because you're me and I am you he's practically our son, so I thought it should go to him and then he can pass it down to his kids and they can pass it down." The Doctor said pulling out of Rose's hug. "Besides, what am I gonna do with a crib?"

"Well you let me use it." River said walking back into the control room with a long red dress in her arms.

"Yes well I knew you as my goddaughter back then, when you were Melody Pond. Now look at you, you're my wife and River Song." River gave the Doctor a 'not-impressed' look. "But I wouldn't have you any other way."

"You're right Rose, he is such a sweetheart." River said placing the dress on the Captains Chair. "Why do you have so many clothes?"

"Just in case, you know, if I have to attend a Wedding, and well it's short notice and I am told to pick friends up but they wont hav-…"

"Don't blame me for it." Theta said leaning up from the box. He the bounced up from his knees to a crouch and then stood up. "Can we go look through your wardrobe?" he asked pulling Rose up from the floor.

"I don't see why not. Why?"

"Just to see if you have some certain items which are extremely difficult to find in this Universe, like a long stripy scarf, a leather Jacket, a rainbow umbrella stuff like that." He hinted, desperately trying to get some of his favourite clothing items back in his possession.

"Well, I'm sure of I've got a few scarves, a few Leather Jackets and more than one of those blasted umbrellas, they end up everywhere!" The Doctor paused, not realising that he was shouting. "Yes you can have some of them. Straight up them steps, down the corridor and it's the second door on your left. You can't miss it."

_3 hours later _

"What's taking you so long?!" The Doctor shouted storming through the wardrobe.

"We got lost." Rose said adjusting her t-shirt.

"Oh really?" The Doctor said sounding very disbelieving. "Theta you should know your way around the TARDIS."

"The link broke when you regenerated, not my fault." Theta replied like he was a teenage boy who was being told of by his Dad. "Anyway, we've got the stuff. And it's only…" he checked his watched "11:45! Sh- Sugar." He corrected himself.

"Yes, that's what I mean. Everybody else went back and you two were gallivanting through my wardrobe. Theta, you should be in that bedroom with your son making sure that Jack isn't waking him up, and you Miss Tyler, should be getting some well needed sleep. Now to make sure you don't get lost again, I'll lead you out and even drop you off at your rooms." The Doctor said like he was a supply teacher who had gone mad on power. He grabbed Rose and Theta's wrists and dragged the out of his TARDIS. Once they were outside he let go and made them walk in front of him to make sure that he didn't dawdle or wander off again. He really did feel like a supply teacher who had to keep a rowdy class in order, and he knew how that felt.

Rose and Theta had manoeuvred their position so that they were walking with their arms wrapped round each other, rather than simply holding hands. Rose received the occasional kiss from Theta which was followed by a "Stop it." from the Doctor.

When they eventually reached the front door they slowly walked in trying to be as quiet as they could. They dropped Rose off in her bedroom and The Doctor walked Theta back to his.

"Can't I just go and give her a cuddle for a bit?"

"No. You can't. Tomorrow you can give her all of the cuddles you want."

"Why am I even asking you? You're not my Dad."

"Well, I kind of am. You know mine and Donna's DNA combining together to create another life form – you."

"But we're more like twins. You've already told Artie that you're his Uncle Doctor, not his Granddad Doctor." With the mention of Arties name he began to cry. Theta was just about to walk a bit faster to his room but the Doctor stopped him when they both heard, "Shh, Artie. What's wrong? Are you missing your Daddy? Well, I'm better than him, you see, I'm your Uncle Jack. That's right, I am your Uncle Jack who can't die. Honestly, you could kill me over and over again but I wouldn't die. But I'm not gonna tell you that much because you're a month old."

Theta walked back to the Doctor, "Looks like I'm not needed."

"You will always be needed. Right, a few rules for tomorrow: number one – You make sure Rose had the time of her life, I love her just as much as you do, well not as much now because I have River, number two – no pears or apples, I hate pears, we both do and Apples are rubbish, number three – don't start blubbering like a baby when you see her walk down the isle, you keep that brave face on, yeah?"

"Okay, a few rules for you, one – don't crash the wedding, please, two – If anybody ask, you are my big brother, it'll save confusion, three – no drunken Giraffe dancing, Rory told me about their wedding, sounded fun. Oh and I had a tough decision between you and Jack for best man. I've chosen Jack. Nothing against you it's just that you're me and all that," Theta said noticing a look of sadness in the Doctor's eyes. "But to make up for it, you can walk Artie down. He and Tony will be carrying the rings. And…. You'll get to hold Artie for most of the Wedding." The Doctor's mood soon lifted and he hugged Theta.

"Right, before you get too tired to organize it all tomorrow, get into you bed. Now!" The Doctor said pushing Theta to his bedroom door. "Goodnight, Theta."

Theta nodded his head in reply and walked into his room to find Jack asleep on the bed with Artie led next to him wide awake gurgling.

"Well, Artie. I take it Uncle Jack was telling you something really important." Theta picked Artie up and cradled him in his arms. "Sorry, you were telling Uncle Jack the story. Right, I understand now. Well it is way past our bedtime, come on cheeky chops, Mummy will kill me if she finds out that you've been awake." Theta put Artie back in his crib and shook Jack. "Oi, Jack. Get up, or at least move over to the other side of the bed, some of us are embarking on the most important day of our lives tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Jack pulled himself up the bed and mumbled some more stuff into the pillow.

"Jack, you're gonna be best man." Theta before walking into the en-suite to get changed into his pyjamas.

"You're joking right? You chose me over the Doctor and Mickey?"

"Yep." Theta replied trying to pull his bottoms up. "The Doctor is gonna carry Artie down the isle, Mickey is gonna walk Tony down and you're gonna be at the front with me, making sure that I don't blubber like a baby when I see Rose." Theta walked out of the bathroom wearing a striped vest and blue checked bottoms.

"Alright." Jack said while yawning. "Well, I'm gonna fall asleep in these clothes, because you know I'm just so tired and…I… I'm just so sleepy…." Jack fell asleep on the bed faced down on the pillow.

* * *

**GAH! Why do the chapters drag?! If you have continued reading thank you sooooo much! I know I haven't included the Master in the latest chapters, but I promise he will have a big part in it soon. Remember to review so I know what you think about it. Oh, and let me know what you think about this weekly update thing. **

**Here's a random fact, just to keep you on your toes: Cats sleep for an average of 16-18 hours per day.**

**Hope you have a nice week :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellooooooooooo, so, as I promised more Master, and you will receive some during this chapter! :D Thank you for continuing to read, and welcome to any newcomers :D Remember to review :P**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Doctor Who, as much I wish I did, I don't :( **

* * *

The Master was now wandering round London. It was Saturday morning, about 9 o'clock, so it was fairly busy. He knew he had to find out where the Tyler's lived. He looked around for about 15 minutes until he finally noticed what was literally staring him in the face. Vitex. Pete Tyler owned Vitex. Pete Tyler is Rose's Father.

The Master noticed a young woman who was handing out flyers. She'd know where it was, it would be like Downing Street or Buckingham Palace. "Excuse Me." The Master said in his polite, charming, human voice. "I'm new to the area, is there any chance you could direct me to the Tyler Mansion. I'm looking for an old friend you see. John Smith. He's Rose Tyler's partner. They do live there don't they? In the Tyler mansion, or am I getting myself confused?"

The woman he was talking to had a striking resemblance to Holly Willoughby, apart from the fact that she looked ten years younger. "Yeah, if you want I'll take you there once I've finished my shift. I'll only be about half an hour. Do you mind helping?" she fluttered her eyelashes at the handsome stranger she had just met.

"Sure. I'm Harry, by the way, Harry Saxon. And you are?"

"Nice to meet you Harry. I'm Helen, Helen Dixon."

"The pleasure is all mine." The Master said taking a handful of flyers from the pile and handing them out to passers by. He had cracked it. All he had to do was use his charm, his brilliant devious mind and his power and she would be all his. _Just like Lucy._ He thought. _Sweet little Lucy._

* * *

It was the morning of the wedding and hell had literally broken loose. At about half past 6 that morning, Tony had woken up early and had gone downstairs to play with his toys, not knowing that the Doctor would be down there playing peek-a-boo with Arthur.

"Doctor," Tony said rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing with Artie?"

The Doctor slowly turned around and said the first thing that popped into his head. "Do you want to play a game?"

Within 15 minutes, they were building a fort out of the Sofa cushions, in which they were planning to eat breakfast in.

"So, Tony Tyler, tell me about you." The Doctor said walking back into the living room with a bowl of Frosties for Tony and a bottle of baby milk for Arthur. He crawled into the fort and handed the cereal to Tony. It was a tight squeeze so the Doctor had to raise the cushion his was under a little bit. Arthur was currently sat in his baby chair wriggling around and gurgling like mad. "No, Artie, I know enough about you. I want to know more about my, well my clones, brother-in-law."

"Well, I like Pirates and Trains and Super Hero's and Space and Aliens and Harry Potter and Racing Cars." Tony rambled on, breaking between words to put another spoonful of cereal in his mouth.

"Did you know that I'm an Alien?" The Doctor said taking Artie out of his baby chair and feeding him his bottle.

"Yes, I'm not stupid. Theta is an Alien too. Well, he's not fully human, but not fully alien. It's weird, a good weird." Tony was quite smart for his age so he definitely knew what he was talking about. Besides he had Rose Tyler as a big sister. She would've taught him everything he knew. "Rose told me about your people, how there was a big war and now your planet is gone. It's really sad." Tony's tone of voice had changed drastically. "But you feel better now, don't you. Better now that you have got friends, like Rose, Mickey, Martha, Mummy and Daddy, Theta, Jack, Sarah-Jane, Amy, Rory, River and now Me."

The Doctor didn't know how to react. How come a little boy, like Tony, be able to understand such complicated things, like that, when other people, incredibly intelligent people, struggle to understand that and other things. Just as the Doctor was about to speak there was a sudden "Jackie's gonna kill you." from Theta.

The Doctor popped his head up from the fort and said, "I have your son, in case you were wondering."

Theta walked across to the fort and started to dismantle it around the _children_ who were inside it, the Doctor included.

"Aww, Theta!" Tony whined, "Why did you have to break it? Mummy and Daddy wouldn't mind."

"I'm pretty sure they wouldn't mind if it was a normal Saturday morning, but today is a very important day for me and Rose and your Mum would be fuming if she saw this. Now, you get to the table with your cereal, Tony. And Doctor, can you go with him, you can take Artie, I'm gonna clear up all of this mess before everybody else gets up."

As soon as he had finished, Jackie had just walked down the stairs, followed by the rest of the household, with the exception of Rose. They all walked into the living room and saw the mess that was present.

"Ouch, Theta. Better get clearing up." Jack said sarcastically.

"It wasn't-.." Theta began before he was interrupted.

"John Theta Smith, what on earth do you think you're playing at, build a fort on your _wedding day_?!" Jackie shouted at Theta. She would've shouted at the Doctor and Tony but they had already made a run for it.

"It was the Doctor. Other me. And Tony." Theta spluttered.

Jackie made a disbelieving face and folded her arms.

"Now he mentions it," Amy began, "It does seem like something the Doctor would do."

"Where is he anyway?" Rory added on.

"I'm in the dining room, feeding Artie. Tony is here as well." the Doctor shouted. "And just to clarify, I never intended on making that much mess."

"Right," Pete said, stepping in front of the large gathering of people. "We have got a lot to do today. For starters; Theta, Jack, Rory and Mickey, please can you put the living room back together? I will go and see if Tony and the Doctor have destroyed the dining room as well. Jackie, River and Amy you are on breakfast duty. Martha, I would like you to take Rose's breakfast up to her, if you can. Sarah-Jane, later on you will be on Theta watch, making sure he doesn't go anywhere near Rose's room. And Luke, do whatever you want, mate, you're only 16. Let's go people." Pete had silenced the whole group. "Oh and after breakfast is done, we shall start preparing for the wedding. Meaning, the girls will all go upstairs to get themselves and Rose ready while us men sort out the venue. Let's move it people, the wedding will take off in about 3 and a half hours."

The group then disbanded into their designated areas and did exactly as they were told. Theta, Jack, Rory and Mickey cleared up the living room. Sarah-Jane and Luke gave help when needed and kept Theta away from Rose's room. Jackie, Amy, River and Martha made breakfast for the household, which took some doing as there was about 15 of them all together.

By the time everybody had finished eating their breakfasts it was five to 9 and the rush had begun. Jack and Mickey were running all over the place running errands, Luke was on babysitting duty for Tony and Arthur, the girls were all getting themselves and Rose ready, Pete was sorting out decorations with the Doctor and Rory, and Theta was nowhere to be seen. More mayhem was heading towards the morning.

"Theta?" The Doctor shouted running up and down the corridors of the house. "Come on, we need you!"

"Theta!" Mickey shouted from the downstairs corridors. "We need you back now!"

Jack however thought it best to check the garden. Theta was sat on the TARDIS doorstep, with a pen and a piece of paper in his hands. Jack ran across to him and sat down beside him. "Watcha doing?" he asked childishly.

"Attempting, and I mean attempting, to write my own vows. We both agreed to do it, but I can't think." Theta dropped the pen and paper and rubbed his hands against his face and held them there. "What do I write?" he mumbled into his hands.

"Just tell her how you feel about the fact that you're getting married, about how much you love her, and basically explain how you fell in love with her."

"Since when were you that romantic?" Theta replied , removing his hands from his face. "And, thank you. All I need to do is not make it sound to alien-ified. Some people who are invited don't know about the whole time-travelling alien thing that is getting married to the heiress of the biggest business in Europe which will soon break America." Theta then picked up the paper and began to scribble some words down.

"Right, I still need to go and help with all of the setting up. I'll tell them you're busy." Jack said standing up.

"Oh, alright. Who's got the joy of looking after Tony and Artie then?"

"Luke. Bless him. See you later, Doc, I mean Theta." Jack said running back to the house.

* * *

_Somewhere in London, 9:30am_…..

The Master had continued to help Helen hand out the leaflets in the hope that she could take him straight to the Tyler Mansion.

"Well, all we have to do now is wait for Charlie to take over and then I'm not back at work 'til three." Helen said cheerfully.

"Excellent." The Master said walking towards a nearby wall to lean on.

"So tell me, Harry, where are you from?" She followed him to the wall.

"Gallifrey."

"Oh, is that in Ireland?" she sounded confused.

"Well, yeah, it's one of those tiny islands between Ireland and England. How about yourself?"

"Just a local London Girl. Well, I say local, but I'm originally from Watford."

"Lovely place, Watford."

"You think so?" Helen replied doubtfully.

"Yeah, I've been a few times."

"So, where are you staying then? If you've come all the way from… wherever it was."

"Hopefully at the Tyler place, if not then I've got my Zeppelin."

"Well, if you want, you could always stay with- Oh, here's Charlie."

A young man was walking down the street, wearing the same sort of clothes as Helen. He had messy sticky-uppy blonde hair and bright Blue eyes. "Mornin' Helen. Oh, who's your mate?"

"Harry, Harry Saxon." The Master held out his hand for Charlie to shake.

Charlie just looked at it and said "Pleasure." He then turned to Helen and said "Right, I'll let you get off, see you at three, I've gotta cover Mark's shift today, he's been invited to the Tyler wedding. Lucky for some, eh?"

"Oh, well that's where Harry's going, he's an old friend of John Smith. Come on then, Harry. Let's get you to that wedding. See you later Charlie." Helen tapped Harry on the shoulder and began to walk to the down the street.

"How long do you think it'll take to get there then?" The Master said trying to catch up with Helen who seemed to be walking at quiet a speed.

"Half an hour, maybe forty-five minutes." She said looking at her watch. "Should be there for just after ten."

"Fabulous." The Master replied, looking around at all of the shops in the heaving streets of London. He was so close, so, so close that he could practically see, smell, hear, feel and taste his revenge on the blasted Time Lord who constantly ruined his victory. _So close._

* * *

**Thank you to everybody who has read, reviewed, favourited and followed. It makes me really happy. So, what are your views on: The Master using innocent humans to get to the Tylers? The Doctor creating a fort with Tony and Artie? Pete being in charge? Theta getting stuck with his vows? Let me know A.S.A.P! **


	8. Chapter 8

**HELLO! I hope you're enjoying it so far. Yes it is that time of the week again where I post another new chapter! Thanks for the Reviews, Faves and Follows. Keep your opinions coming. The ones I've had so far have all put a smile on my face :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Doctor Who, nor am I making any profit from using the BBC's characters.**

* * *

Theta had finally finished writing out his vows for Rose. After and hour and 20 sheets of A4, he had finally gotten everything he wanted to say to Rose on a piece of paper, which wasn't going to leave his sight after all the time and effort he had put in.

He slowly walked back through to the house were organised chaos had struck.

"Where the bloody hell have you been!?" Jackie shouted.

"Writing my vows, for Rose, outside the TARDIS…" he trailed off as he was receiving a look of death from his soon to be mother-in-law.

"Well, we've been running around like headless chickens trying to find you, get everything sorted for the bloomin' wedding, making sure that Tony doesn't destroy everything, keeping an eye on the Doctor at all times, trying to get Rose all ready and you still need to get changed! You can't get married in denim shorts and a Superman t-shirt!" Jackie rambled while rearranging some flowers.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'll go get changed now, where's Jack?" Theta said rubbing his eyes.

"What do you need Jack for?" she said sounding even more stressed.

"He's my best man! I need him to reassure me and all that jazz, make sure I'm on time and I don't start day dreaming."

"He's with Luke in Tony's room. Off you go now, we've only got," she paused to look at her watch, "2 hours until the first guest start arriving."

Theta gave Jackie and awkward hug, "Thank you Jackie, what would we do without you?" Theta pulled out of the hug and ran up the stairs to find Jack.

* * *

Rose was in her room with the girls, getting her make up and hair done, and writing her vows for Theta. Again, like Theta, she was having her own difficulties with what to say, but luckily enough, she had her "girls" to help her.

"I just don't know what to say." Rose said scrunching up another piece of paper and throwing it in the small waste basket.

"Rose, chill." Martha said walking across to the desk where Rose was sat. "Just explain how much you love him and how you're so glad that you're together right now."

"Minus the Alien bits though." Sarah-Jane said before poking her head around the door, making sure that Theta wasn't there.

"Why is this so difficult? I tell Theta that I love him everyday. And now, when I put it down on paper I can't think." Rose held her head in her hands, covering her face. She mumbled something else, but everybody struggled to understand her.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Amy said walking over to her.

"I'm not even sure." Rose said moving her hands from her face. She then started to laugh, which triggered the remainder of the group to laugh.

There was then a knock at the door. Everybody turned to look. It was one of the men. Jackie knew to just walk in. Sarah-Jane took up her role and walked across to the door. She walked straight out, making sure that whoever was out there couldn't see what was inside. It was Theta.

"Doc-… Theta what are you doing here?" she said sounding like she disappointed that he couldn't follow a simple instruction to not see Rose for a few hours.

"I need you to tell Rose something for me." He said, well, he practically begged.

"If it is within reason, then I don't see why not."

"Okay, erm, can I say it against the door, so she can here me, please?" Sarah-Jane nodded her head and stepped aside so Theta could lean against the door.

Theta tapped on the door a few time and said, "Rose? Rose can you hear me? Come to the door, I need to tell you something, but I'm not allowed to see you so I thought I'd do this. Rose? Are you there?" He babbled through the door.

Rose immediately ran to her side of the door and pressed her ear against it. "I'm here, Theta. What's wrong? Is Artie okay? You're not having second thoughts are you?" she was beginning to panic.

"No, no, no! Of course I'm not having second thoughts. Artie is fine, he's with Luke, Jack and Tony. Anyway what I wanted to say was that… that… I love you..."

"I love you, too." Rose replied, wanting to open the wooden door just to see the love of her life. "Theta?" she quickly said.

"Yeah?"

"Theta, have you… have you finished your vows?" she asked regretting what she said as soon as she said it.

"Yes, took me an hour. I really struggled. Why do you ask?"

"I was… just making sure that you haven't forgotten." She lied.

"Well, I need to go now. I'm still in my normal clothes." He laughed nervously, "I'll see you at the Alter then?"

"I'll see you there. I love you. I know I've said it already but I just want you to remember it."

"I Love you more."

"I highly doubt that."Rose joked as she walked away from the door and back to her desk where she continued to write her vows.

Theta slowly back away from the door, gave Sarah-Jane a hug, and began t walk to Tony's room to find Jack. He tapped on the door and ran into the room, taking Tony down as none violently as he could. "LOOK OUT! DALEKS ARE JUST OUTSIDE!" he joked while Army crawling across to Artie who was lead on his baby mat with a mobile above his head. "And how is my favourite son?" he hovered over Artie for a few seconds waiting for a reply. "Is that so? Well, Mummy and Daddy are getting married today. Mummy will look beautiful and, Daddy, well Daddy will try and look handsome but I'll just look normal. Oh and you will be wearing the little outfit that Mummy and Nanna picked out." Theta seemed to have gotten carried away. But luckily enough, Jack and Luke brought him back into reality.

"Theta, aren't you meant to be doing something else? Like getting changed?" Luke said twiddling his thumbs.

"Oh, yes, thank you Luke Smith, yes, I need to get changed into my suit." Theta began to stand up. He quickly planted a kiss on Artie's forehead and said "See you later, little man." He grabbed Jack and pulled him out of the room to help him get ready.

They swiftly began walking down the hallway. "So, I need to get changed, you need to find a different tie, because frankly that one clashes with the colour scheme and Jackie will scream." Theta said pointing at Jack's Cream tie. "It's TARDIS blue, just in case you didn't know. Anyway, so that's you, me, Artie, Tony and then we need to keep them two clean. I need to greet the guests in a few hours and then I need to-.." he was cut off by Jack standing in front of him. Jack knew he had to calm Theta down, he was getting too stressed and he would start panicking and, well let's not go there…

"Theta. Calm. Breathe in and out slowly. I can go get a tie from the Doctor, I'm sure he has lots. I will get Tony changed first, and then get it. In the mean time, you will get yourself and Artie ready then keep Artie with you until the Doctor gets back. Okay? Now, I'll go and get Artie, you get his clothes ready, get him changed, put him in his crib, get yourself changed. See you in a minute." Jack turned on his heals and walked back to Tony's room to pick up Artie.

Theta continued to walk into his room and got his and Artie's outfits and placed them on the bed. It the dawned on him, what is Artie threw up? What if Artie threw up on him? Or even worse, Rose? What if Rose back out? What if she realised that it was rushed? What if she stood him up? What if she can't say 'I do'? Theta pushed his hands through his messy brown hair to try and relieve himself from the stress. The speed increased each time another question was thrown into his mind.

By the time his mind was clear, and his hair was a foot higher than usual, he began to put his tuxedo on. He started with his shirt, carefully doing up each Gallifreyan inscribed button carefully. He was about halfway through when he heard a knock at the door. He assumed it was Jack with Artie. He rushed to the door to pick up his son, but instead it was Rose. She was not wearing her dress. She was back in normal clothes. Theta's single heart sank lower than the Titanic.

* * *

** MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I'm gonna leave you hanging! You'll just have to wait until next Sunday :P Thanks again for reading. Let me know what you think about it all. All criticisms are taken into account, so don't be shy :) Hope you all have a great week :D Another update on Sunday, I hope you enjoyed this one :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Good day my fine readers. T'is me, back like a bad smell with the 9****th**** instalment of the story. I'm not gonna say much more because it will spoil it. Thanks for all of the Reviews, follows, fave's and to everybody who had read, you motivate me to write more. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Doctor Who. I am making NO profit from this. All belongs to the BBC apart from Artie and I came up with the Story line.**

* * *

Theta stumbled back onto his bed. He felt like he had done something terribly wrong. Was it the soppy bit earlier on? Had he pushed her too much? He couldn't take his doubts anymore and threw his head into his hands, screaming on the inside. "Is it my fault?" he mumbled shakily into his tear covered hands. "Have I done something wrong? Why are you in normal clothes?"

Rose walked to the bed and sat next to him. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and pulled him into a single-armed hug. "You haven't done anything. It's just that we can't have the wedding yet."

"W-why?" Theta said, moving his hands from his face so he could see Rose. "It was all planned, it was fine. I was just about to get changed. Then I was gonna get Artie changed." He wiped the last few tears from his eyes.

"Somebody, by the name of Harry Saxon is downstairs and is claiming that he knows you. He won't leave until he had sometime alone with you. He seems pretty enthusiastic." Rose said as calmly as she could. Inside she really wanted to scream because some stranger had ruined her wedding day.

Theta felt the same, apart from the fact that he knew only one Harry Saxon. "It's the Master. Go get Artie, stay up here." Theta stood up quickly. He walked across to the bathroom and completely rid his face of tears. He threw his jacket on over his shirt, gave Rose a kiss on the cheek and left the room quickly.

He practically ran down the stairs, nearly falling over, ran through to the living room, and there he was. "What do you want?" Theta asked furiously, completely ignoring the fact that the Doctor, Pete, Jack and Martha were also in the room. "Tell me! What was so important to ruin our wedding day? What was it?" he raised his voice.

The Master chuckled. "I was only popping in to see you, for old times sake."

The Doctor then stepped forward. "How come you always survive? You always stay the same! And I have to change!" he was going 'all-oncoming-storm' as Jack would put it.

"I didn't choose to stay alive! I got forced through the void and ended up in bloody Norway! Doctor, I wanted nothing else that day but to die." He turned his attention to both Theta and the Doctor. "I chose to die. Somebody brought me back, I died again by saving you and then I wake up on a beach in the parallel universe."

"Then why are you here?" Jack asked cautiously. "Why come here today? Why not start a fresh out there?"

"Because I knew nobody else." The Master lied. Well it was more of a bribe. However, he was lying the whole time; he was an excellent liar.

"How did you find us then?" Rose said, walking into the living room with Artie in her arms.

"Rose, I told you to stay up there." Theta said walking across the room to her and Artie.

"Well, I didn't want to. So, Master, how did you find us?" Rose said sternly.

"I knew about the meta-crisis. I knew he'd be with you. I saw signs about Pete Tyler, assumed you were his daughter, asked where you lived, I knew it would be a landmark, and Helen brought me here. I'm sorry I crashed your wedding. If you want, I'll go. Then you can all continue." He said politely, like he was a changed man. But he wasn't, and the Doctor and Theta new that.

"You're not going anywhere." The Doctor said darkly. "You'll stay with me. Theta, Rose go get ready, again. I'll look after the Master." He changed to a more suitable tone.

"I thought you were taking Artie?" Jack asked, being protective over his nephew. He didn't want him getting hurt of influenced by the Master.

"Who's Artie?" The Master asked, slightly rude, but still pretty polite.

"My son." Theta began. "Our Son." He wrapped his arm around Rose.

"I see, I see. Can I hold him?" The Master wasn't particularly bothered about holding Artie. He just wanted to test their trust. If they let him, they trusted him, if not, they didn't. The more they trust him, the better.

Theta looked into Rose's eyes, he didn't really want the Master to hold his son, but it was a way to build bridges to earn his trust. Rose saw how he felt and passed Artie to him. Theta then carried him across the room to the Master. "Artie, this is… well an old friend of mine. So behave, no kicking off or throwing a paddy." He passed him across to the Master.

"Hello Artie. Like your Daddy said, I'm an old friend. I'm Harry." He said, trying to be a friendly as possible. Arthur gurgled at him. "I know I'm like your Dad and your Uncle Doctor, but I can't speak baby." The Master forged the best fake smile that he could without it being too obvious.

Theta then held his arms out, beckoning to be given Artie. The Master complied. "Right, I need to get us two ready. Rose, you need to get back into that dress and have your hair done properly. Jack, you need to get Tony ready, Doctor keep an eye on the Master and Martha you go with Rose. We've only got an hour until the guests start arriving, so be quick, Allons-y!" Theta quickly walked out of the room and back up the stairs to his where he continued to get himself ready.

Rose and Martha ran back upstairs into Rose's room where they call continued with the girly things they were doing. Jack got Tony changed and told him what he had to do with the Rings.

The Doctor kept a close watch on the Master, never letting him out of his sight. He didn't want him to ruin their day.

All in all, the plans were back on track and nothing was going to stop them. Even if it did mean keeping the Master no longer than arms length away at all times.

* * *

**Short? I know. I apologise. If I'd have put anymore in it, it would have been too long. The cliff hanger bit went…. nyeh, not as good as I wanted it to be. But I think I got the idea across that the Master wants to earn their trust and- NO STAHP! I nearly gave it all away! Spoilers :) Thanks for all of the reviews, faves and follows, keep 'em coming. **

**ONLY A MONTH UNTIL CHRISTMAS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HI! So this A/N is gonna be short, sweet and to the point. No wedding yet, still building up to it. Will the Master be invited? Will he leave? Will he completely crash it? You'll just have to find out by reading this chapter. Gawd, what happened to short and sweet?**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine! Nor are any of the characters from the BBC. **

* * *

"So, you're back. Again." The Doctor said, pacing around the dining room table.

The Master was sat at the table, following the Doctor's every move. "I see you've changed. Again."

"I see you haven't." the Doctor scoffed.

"Well, I didn't particularly have a choice in the matter. I got pushed through into this universe and I haven't the foggiest how. How is this my fault?!"

"You shouldn't have saved me." The Doctor said, changing his tone. It seemed to be a habit between him and Theta. "That's why you ended up here. That's why-…" he was beginning to figure it out.

"That's why, what?" the Master replied impatiently.

Theta then walked in the room wearing his tuxedo. He was carrying Artie who was wearing a very similar smaller version of his suit. "What wrong?" he said as he saw the seriousness on both their faces.

"He just ended with 'that's why' then stopped. Completely stopped. I tell you what this regeneration is madder than me!" The Master joked.

Theta watched the Doctor. He wasn't that mad. Well, not at that moment in time. He was deducting. He was placing everything together. "Speaking of mad, how are your drums? The ones in your head? Still driving you crazy?" Theta asked the Master as casually as he could.

"Gone." The Master simply replied.

"They can't be gone?" Theta said, moving Artie so he was in a different position in his arms. "You could hear you hearts beat constantly since you were eight. You thought they were drums. That's impossible!" Artie gurgled at the 'impossible' remark.

Before Theta could answer the Doctor said "Arthur Smith, you are supposed to take your Dad's side not prove him wrong." Artie then gurgled some more.

"Well they're gone!" The Master said giving everybody the jazz hands. "Nice sane Master. Just what you both wanted, eh?"

Both Theta and the Doctor became awkward. The Doctor started rocking back and forth on his feet, which had become of great interest as his eyes didn't leave the floor for several minutes.

"Right…" Theta began, not knowing how to respond.

The Master sensed the awkwardness. "Is there anything you would like me to do?" he attempted to be helpful,

"Er….you could…." Theta began. "I suppose you could take care of Artie until the Doctor and I have finished sorting stuff out." Theta tugged on his ear with his free hand.

"Yeah, I could do that." The Master held out his hands and began walking toward Theta.

Theta looked at Artie who was nearly asleep in his arm. He made a 'Shush' gesture with his right index finger and passed his across to the Master. "If he starts crying bring him to me, Jack, the Doctor or somebody who doesn't look too busy." Theta pushed his hands through his hair again. "I'm gonna go check if any guest have turned up. Please look after him, Master." Theta walked back into the hallway, quickly made a U-turn and walked back into the dining room. "Oh and he likes Gallifreyan Lullaby's and people speaking about Gallifrey. So if he wakes up, just do that…" Theta walked back out of the room and helped out along with the rest of the household.

* * *

"There!" Rose said dropping a pen and a piece of paper on her desk. "All done with the vows."

"Well done." Amy said walking to Rose's side. "Can I read them?"

Rose quickly turned the sheet of paper over. "No, not yet. I want Theta to be the first to hear them. Sorry."

"It's okay, I was like that with Rory. I wouldn't even let my Mum in the room." Amy chuckled. Rose paused for a minute and started laughing with her.

"What are you two laughing about?" River asked.

"Nothing," "Oh, it's nothing." Rose and Amy said at the same time.

"Doesn't sound like nothing." River said, with a large smile on her face.

"Hey, Girlies..." Jacks voice said from Rose's door. "Tony would like to see his big sister looking beautiful."

"Come in Jack." Rose giggled.

Jack and Tony walked into the room with large smiles on their faces. Tony's untamed hair was kind of neat, he had a little TARDIS blue bowtie round his neck complete with a cute little waist coat. Jack was quite similar, with the exception that his hair was in it's normal style and he was missing a tie as the Doctor hadn't picked up one of his spares from the TARDIS.

"Rose, you look beautiful." Tony said with a cheeky grin on his face. That comment received a room full of 'Awws'.

"Thank you Tony. You look very handsome." She said smiling brightly.

"Thank you." The grin never left his face. He began swaying from side-to-side awkwardly, a habit that he seemed to have picked up from Theta. "Jack did my hair for me."

"Well, didn't Jack do a fantastic job? Come here and give me a hug." Rose crouched so she was at Tony's level and gave him a big hug.

"Rose you look stunning." Jack said from the door frame.

"Not too bad yourself." She said not leaving Tony's hug.

"I do try." Jack joked, "Come on Tony, let's go see what your Dad's doing, maybe he could use some Tony help?"

"Okay." Tony said pulling out of the hug. "See you later Rose." Tony said while walking out of the room and tip-toeing to close the door behind him.

"This is definitely going to be a good day." Rose said with the widest grin possible. "I'm getting married!" she began jumping up and down with excitement and was soon joined by the rest of her 'girls'.

* * *

The Master was sat quietly in the living room with Artie. He had woken up and was struggling to settle back down again.

"Shhh, Artie. Come on, it's only me." The Master said bouncing his knee up and down. "What was it that got you settled again?" The Master tried to think back to what Theta had said.

"Oh, yeah, Gallifreyan." He stammered a bit about what to say. "Erm… bloody Gallifreyan… er… I know, I'll juts tell you about it. Now Gallifrey was a beautiful Planet. Absolutely spectacular. The second sun would rise and at a certain moment it would shine directly on to the very top of the snow capped mountains. The tree had silvers leaves and the grass was a vibrant red. Oh and the Citadel! The Mighty Time Lord Citadel. That is where me, your Daddy and your Uncle Doctor attended the Academy. Well, I didn't necessarily attend, first we had to look upon the Untempered Schism, and that is what drove me-…"

"Stop." Somebody interrupted. "Don't tell him anymore. He doesn't need to know yet."

"I'm sorry, I got carried away." The Master said solemnly. "I guess you're going to take him off me now?"

The speaker didn't reply straight away. "You can still hold him, but no more Gallifrey."

"Fine by me, what do I talk to him about then?" The Master responded wittily.

"Just tell him what is happening today."

"Tell me what you were thinking about earlier, Doctor, you were deducting, you ended with that's why. That's why what?" The Master said raising his voice slightly.

"You're here because you saved me. You left the Radiation Booth's on, I had to save Wilf, absorbed all the radiation energy and regenerated, said goodbye to everybody before I went though. Anyway," The voice which was supposedly the Doctor's continued. "You got forced through the void into this Parallel Universe, which we call Pete's world. By forcing you through, you ripped though the fabric of reality. Because of this, Theta and Rose managed to send me mail and henceforth invited me to their wedding. We got here because you made a gap. You ripped a hole."

"But why are my drums gone?" The Master asked inquisitively.

"That… is a very good question."

Artie gurgled at the Doctor in response.

"What did he say?" The Master asked politely.

"He said that he likes drums. Clearly he means the bish bash bosh ones, like the ones… I showed him… on TV… this morning." The Doctor slowed down toward the end of the sentence. "Thank Rassilon Rose and Theta can't get through into my universe. I've started him off on loud toys. They will literally kill me if they find out." He babbled.

"Your secret is safe with me." The Master said smiling lightly.

"Right, I best be off. Theta and Jackie want me to help out; they've already got Rory and Mickey making sure everything is in a straight line." The Doctor said wearily.

"See you later." The Master replied as the Doctor left the room. "Well Arthur Smith. I think that your Mummy and Daddy are going to have one of the best days ever." Artie gurgled back. "I assume that meant something happy, little people like you should never be unhappy." He 'boop-ed' Artie on the nose which made him smile widely, just like his mother. _I can't ruin this._ The Master thought. _They have the perfect little family, I just can't infiltrate my way in… or can I? I could ask to stay. Artie likes me. Jackie and whats-his-face wouldn't mind. Just a little bit more of my good side and I'm sure they'd accept me._

* * *

"Theta we've got half an hour until the guest start arriving." Pete began while flipping through a long list which was attached to a clipboard.

"Yes, I know. What do you want me to do?" Theta responded sarcastically.

"Less of the sarcasm, this is serious." Pete said, not joking at all. "I want you to get somebody to tick off the people on the guest list when you great them. Okay?"

"Yep." Theta said popping the 'p'. "I'll get the Master to help. That way, Artie can help great the guest as well."

"Great." Pete said handing Theta the clipboard. "Enjoy yourself." Pete then walked back down the hallway they had been wandering down and back into the large dining room where the wedding would take place.

Theta quickly walked through to the living room. He stopped and peeked through the door and he saw something that made him believe it was all a dream. The Master was being… nice… friendly… not vicious… just normal… something was definitely wrong. Theta decided it was best for him just to walk in and ask him what he needed to ask.

"Hey-lo!" he said in a strange accent as he walked into the room.

"Howdy." The Master said looking up and watching Theta as he walked towards him.

Artie gurgled at the sight of his Dad. He wriggle and kicked his arms and legs in excitement. "Hello little man!" Theta leaned down and took him from the Master's arms. "Have you been a good boy, eh?" Artie gurgled back. "Oh really, you've been talking about the wedding, well, I'm sure that Mummy will look very pretty."

The Master watched as Theta bonded with his son even more. He couldn't help but feel that he and Lucy could have had that… if he hadn't have insisted on world domination and becoming the Master of all things.

"Hello? Master?" Theta said waving his hand in front of the Master's face. He had zoned out, thinking about having his own child – which would, no doubt, never happen.

"Yes, sorry. Zoned out for a minute there." He replied, still sounding a little drowsy.

"Pete needs somebody to help me greet the guest and tick them off the list. So I chose you. You might want to change first…" Theta looked at the casual clothes that the Master was wearing. "Come with me." Theta began power walking through the mansion, with the Master in his tail.

Within 6 minutes he had managed to ask Pete for permission to let the Master borrow one of his suits, he had ran up to Pete's and Jackie's room and had selected a suit with a smart tie. "Get changed, I'll be out here."

Theta waited outside of the room, still holding Artie, and began making a mental list of things he needed to do before the Doctor took everybody back.

"Done." The Master said, loosening his tie slightly so it wasn't strangling him.

"Okay," Theta began walking down the corridor and down the stairs so he and the Master were at the front door. "Basically you'll be ticking people off the list. No name, no wedding, do you hear me?"

The Master nodded his head.

"I will be here, so you won't need to ask for their names." He said friendlily.

* * *

**WOOP! LONG CHAPTER! I have quite a long A/N on this bit, which you are best off reading because if not you might get confused or angry. **

**So, the exam season is just around the corner and my mother has sentenced me to at least 3 hours of revision per night. This means I will have very limited time to write more chapters meaning there will only be an update every two weeks. I apologise so so so so so so much! This is also a reason why the chapter is sooooo long.**

**Oh and news on my Kitten, he's called Barty :D Well his full name is Barty Consuala Xavier Caeser Jack Austin Misha "Jake the Dog" Scotty Vic Finn Jawn Marvin Dan Yakult Seymour Tony Perry Jeremy Merlin Theta Floyd Gerard Barry Roman Ferb Arthur Saxon Rover Smith. My friends wanted all of their suggestions in and now he had 28 middle names… I REGRET NOTHING.**

**So, yes, rare updates, I apologise. Don't hate me. There will still be updates. I have given you some warning. **

**I PROMISE THAT AFTER THE 25****th**** OF JANUARY I SHALL BE UPDATING EVERY SUNDAY AGAIN! I PROMISE, CROSS BOTH MY HEARTS AND HOPE TO REGENERATE.**


	11. Chapter 11

**'Ello! I'm back! I have managed to scrape this together over the past week or two. Sorry if it isn't up to the usual standards.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who blah blah blah!**

* * *

Theta and the Master had been stood near the front door, silently, for approximately 5 minutes before the Master began to complain.

"I'm bored." The Master grumbled.

"Well let's have a conversation then." Theta said with as much enthusiasm as the Master. "Rather than standing here doing nothing."

The Master huffed as a reply and asked a question that had been bugging him for a while. "How come Artie has ginger hair?"

Theta looked at the Master, clearly bewildered. "What do you mean?"

"Well you have brown hair, Rose is blonde and Artie is ginger. How is that… how is that even possible?" The Master said throwing his arms in the air.

"Well, I'm the product of a Biological Human-Time Lord Meta Crisis. So I have bits of the Doctor's DNA and Donna's. Donna had very vibrant ginger hair. I guess it missed a generation." Theta explained, styling Artie's hair. "What do you think, little man, are you ginger because of your Auntie Donna?"

Artie gurgled for about 30 seconds, only stopping once.

"What did he say?" The Master asked, reading the guest list that he had in his hand.

"He said: that he partially agrees with my theory but he also thinks that it is something to do with Rose's dad being ginger, he thinks that also skipped a generation." Theta recited to the best of his ability. "Blimey, you are a clever one, aren't you?" he was clearly impressed at his month old son's intelligence.

"Where's Donna now?" The Master asked.

"It was a two way Biological Meta Crisis. I inherited Donna's single heart and human mind. She inherited my Time Lord mind. It was… it was burning her up, too much knowledge. The only way to stop it was to wipe her mind of everything we did together." Theta said gloomily. "She doesn't remember me, the TARDIS, all the people she's saved. None of them."

"I'm sorry." The Master replied sympathetically.

"That's not the worst bit. If she ever gets reminded of me, then her mind will burn." Theta continued. "She was my best friend. She… she stopped me… she saved me. She was there when I needed somebody the most."

Artie gurgled to stop his Dad speaking.

"Thanks Artie." He replied.

"And what was that one?" The Master asked, smiling slightly.

"He said that… that we're part Donna, so she's always here." Theta sniffed up.

"Are you crying?" The Master asked, with a teasing smile on his face.

"No, 'course not. No. I haven't seen Rose in her dress yet, why would I be crying?" He babbled nervously.

"John Theta Smith!" The Doctor said walking quickly down the corridor. "You are babbling nervously and sniffing up like you're about to cry, what did I tell you?"

"Erm…" Theta said wiping his eyes with his free hand.

"I said no blubbering like a baby!" The Doctor teased. "Honestly, you and your Human emotions."

"Half-Human." Theta corrected. "I'm still very Gallifreyan."

"Are you going to be wearing that?" The Doctor asked the Master.

"Erm… well it's sort of smart…" The Master said pointing at the tie he was wearing, "And, look, proper shoes." He pointed to his shoes.

"You need a different coloured tie." Theta said analysing the suit the Master was wearing. "Not black. Any colour but black."

"I'll pick him one up from the TARDIS then." The Doctor asked. "So that's two blue ones for Jack and Mickey, a different coloured one for the Master, I'll need my Top Hat, Sarah-Jane picked up the wrong size-…"

"Did you say Top Hat?!" Theta said sounding shocked.

"Top Hats are cool!" The Doctor nearly shouted.

"I agree, but not today." Theta responded, completely understanding how he felt. "I asked Rose if I could wear a Top Hat and she said no. So it's a no to you as well. Now go get those ties, and be quick about it."

The Doctor ran off through the mansion, leaving Theta, the Master and Artie in the hallway once more, feeling very awkward.

* * *

"River, guess what your husband is doing?" Amy said disapprovingly.

River sat down on Rose's bed. "Okay, I'm ready for this. What is he doing?"

Rose, Martha, Sarah-Jane and Jackie were all listening in.

"Well," Amy said projecting her voice. "He's gone back to the TARDIS to get his Top Hat."

"He is not wearing a top hat!" Jackie squawked.

"Mum, don't start. I'm sure Theta has had words with him." Rose said smiling.

"If you think a Top Hat is bad, you should have seen him when he wore a Fez…" River said with a small un-wanted grin on her face.

"A fez!" Martha gasped. "You are joking, right? He wore a fez? Like a Tommy Cooper Fez?"

"Yes." Amy said giggling at the image of the Doctor in a Fez. "We killed it though."

"What a shame." Rose said sarcastically.

"Well, when I travelled with him, he wore a 6ft long striped scarf!" Sarah-Jane said.

"So that's why Theta wanted a long striped scarf." Rose figured, "I can understand why he wanted the Leather Jacket as well." She laughed a little. "So does that mean that the recorder, striped coat with a matching umbrella, cricket outfit, Victorian style clothes and question mark jumper are all stuff from his previous incarnations as well?"

"More than likely." Sarah-Jane said smiling.

"I tell you what though," Jackie began, "After living in this universe for the past 2 years, he has only worn that horrid, blue pinstripe suit a few times."

Martha was in utter shock, "How did you get him to do that?" she asked eagerly.

"Simple, we 'misplaced' it. So we needed to buy him new clothes, normal clothes." Jackie said devilishly.

"We might use that." Amy said in awe. "That tweed and his stupid bow tie could mysteriously end up in a supernova…"

"Sorry sweetie, but he has more than one of each." River said dropping the mood a little. "The TARDIS would give him more anyway. Theta only had that one blue suit when he came here."

"For a while, all Theta wore was pinstripe Pyjama's because his suit had gone missing." Rose confessed. Everybody but Jackie gave Rose a confused look. "He was going through a tough time. He missed the TARDIS, he hated staying still, he couldn't find his suit, he was… he was a mess. He slept in the day, stayed awake all night, staring at the stars. He rarely ate, only shaved once or twice, he didn't laugh for days. But after the 'incident' he got better."

"And what was the incident?" Amy asked.

Rose began to smile again. "It was about 11 o'clock at night. I was completing some paper work in the study. He had only just woken up. He walked into the study to use the telescope and I didn't hear him walk in. He didn't say anything and tried to avoid getting into a conversation. He then walked across the room to look through the telescope and tripped up over his own feet causing him to fall over. It scared the hell out of me. I ran to check if he was okay, he had his hands over his face. I initially thought he'd broken his nose, it would have been the first of many broken bones with him, but instead he was laughing."

"So that's what woke me and your father up!" Jackie said sounding very surprised.

"Yeah, the night before I told you that he was getting better. All he needed was a little humour." Rose couldn't stop smiling. "And now, 2 years later, we've got out own little house, Artie and today we're getting married."

Martha, Amy, River and Sarah-Jane were all "aww"-ing at Rose's story.

"How much longer?" Martha asked.

Sarah-Jane looked at her watch. "15 minutes until the guest start arriving." She began to grin widely.

"Best start double checking everything then." Jackie said clasping her hands together.

"Knock, knock!" Tony's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Who's there?" Rose replied playing along.

"Tony and Luke." Tony giggled.

"Tony and Luke, who?" Rose teased.

"We've got something for Sarah-Jane." Tony said, ending the joke. "Can we come in?"

Jackie walked across to the door and let Tony and Luke in.

"The Doctor gave me these for you." Tony said handing Sarah-Jane a pair of cream shoes.

"Thank you very much, Tony." She said taking them from his politely. She then looked up at Luke. "You look very handsome, Luke."

"I agree." Rose said checking her hair in the mirror.

"Thanks Mum, thank Rose, you all look great. C'mon Tony, we need to get downstairs ready." Luke said holding his hand out to Tony.

* * *

**And there you go! Here is the 11****th**** instalment. I apologise, again, for not being able to post a new chapter every Sunday. This Chapter took me a while to write, I'm not that keen on it. Let me know what you think in that magic box underneath this. It's magic because you write your views on this fic in there, click the blue button next to it and you views come straight to my computer! Thanks for sticking with me!**


	12. Chapter 12

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! Santa has given me a very long chapter for you all! But this is no ordinary chapter. No, this is a special chapter… the chapter you have all been waiting for, THE WEDDING CHAPTER! Please hold you screams for what I have written for you. I hope you enjoy it, it was pretty difficult to write as, well I only have limited information on weddings – I know what you're thinking "Why did she write about a wedding then?" well, it's because I had the idea and wanted to use it. Also, welcome to any new readers! Anyway, I'm keeping you from the chapter. Allons-Y!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that are recognisable from Doctor Who or contributing TV shows. However, the characters that you do not recognise are mine. Also, the wedding ceremony's that you will read are not mine, I have taken them from but I have edited them slightly.**

* * *

"Oh, Mr Harrod, thank you for coming." Theta said shaking Mr Harrod's hand warmly. "And you must be Mrs Harrod. Very nice to meet you." Theta said happily.

"The same to you Mr Smith." Mr Harrod replied. "I take it that this is your little Arthur."

"That would be correct. And is this your Timothy?" Theta said, bouncing Artie in his arms lightly.

"Tristan." Mrs Harrod corrected. "Are you going to say hello, Tristan?"

"Hi." Tristan grumbled, he clearly didn't want to be there.

"Hello. Like I said, thank you ever so much for coming, I hope you have a wonderful afternoon." Theta said smiling as Mr and Mrs Harrod walked through with Tristan.

The Master ticked their names off on the guest list. "Well, Tristan seemed happy." He said sarcastically.

"He's only 9. I bet he wanted to be a home, playing on his computer or something." Theta replied. "But you're not gonna be like that are you?" He said to Artie. "Nah, you and me are gonna spend lots and lots of time together." Artie gurgled back.

"And that was?" The Master asked, scanning the list for any familiar names.

"He said he highly doubts that. He thinks I'll embarrass him. But I won't, because I'll be that cool Da- Mr Jeton, so glad you could make it." Theta said, quickly turning his attention to the guests who were now arriving.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Mr Smith." Mr Jeton replied. "Come on Katie." He called back to a 4 year old girl.

"Yes Daddy." She said skipping towards him.

"That's the President." Theta whispered to the Master.

"The Presi- You know him?" The Master whispered back.

"Yeah, he's one of my closest friends here." Theta said, smiling slightly.

"Then why did you call him Mr Jeton?" The Master siad in utter confusion. "And shouldn't you really refer to him as 'Mr President'?"

"Because unless we're on our own, that's how I must address him. And they don't do that here. Well, not in Britain anyway." Theta said looking down the hallway to see if Jack was anywhere nearby. He turned back to the front door and greeted a few more guests. "Good Afternoon Mr Harvey, oh and to you as well Mrs Harvey."

"Good Afternoon, John. Wedding nerves kicking in yet?" Mr Harvey asked.

"They kicked in as soon as I proposed." Theta said tugging on his ear slightly.

Mr Harvey chuckled. "You'll be fine lad, just be yourself."

"I'll try. I hope you have a lovely afternoon." Theta said shaking both Mr Harvey and Mrs Harvey's hands before they walked down the hallway.

"How do you know so many people?" The Master asked ticking some more names off the list.

"Well, Rose is practically a celebrity here, we work at the institute that protects Earth and Pete knows almost everybody and their cat."

"Look at you Mr Popular." Jack said walking past Mr and Mrs Harvey along with Rory.

"Oh at last!" Theta said louder than he expected. "Where have you been?"

"Just helping out and stuff." Jack said simply. "Don't believe me, ask Rory."

Theta was in utter disbelief. "Has he, Rory?"

"Yeah. Yeah, we've been following Pete's every order." Rory answered.

"Right, where's the Doctor?" Theta asked, ruffling his hair a little bit.

"Last time I checked, he was on the loo." Rory answered as Jack flattened Theta's hair back down.

"Rory, please can you go find him, that way he can hold Artie. And then we need Mickey to take Tony from Luke. Any idea's where Mick- Welcome Miss Langton." He cut himself off once more.

Rory walked away from the situation to find the Doctor while Jack left to find Mickey.

"Good Afternoon, Mr Smith." She responded with a smile. "Good luck for later on." Theta had a confused look on his face. "I know what you're like while under pressure." She hinted.

"I'm sure I'll do fine." Theta smiled back. "I hope you have a nice time this afternoon."

Miss Langton walked through to join the other guests. "Well, how do you know her then?" The Master asked, testing to see if she was a complete stranger or not.

"I went through some… difficulties… and she, along with Rose, helped me get back on my feet." Theta confessed.

"Sup Boss?" Mickey asked walking down the hallway with Jack.

"Mickety Mick Mickey, I need you to take Tony off Luke and give him a briefing on what he needs to do at the ceremony." Theta replied.

"I heard you needed me, Theta." The Doctor said walking down the stairs, followed by Rory.

"Yes," Theta said walking toward him, "Take Artie. You speak baby, so just talk to him and stuff."

"Alright, that shouldn't be too hard." The Doctor said taking Artie from Theta. "Your wife-to-be looks stunning by the way."

"You've been to see Rose?" Theta asked, sounding a little hurt.

"We all have. I went to talk to River, Mickey did the same for Martha, as did Rory for Amy. Luke gave Sarah-Jane the shoes with Tony. Jack went with Tony the first time Tony went. It's only you and Artie out of us lot who haven't seen her. But remember, no crying!" The Doctor rambled on.

"I'll tr- Good Afternoon Mr Fletcher" Theta cut himself off once more and walked across to the front door where more guests stood. "Oh and you've brought your Nephew." Theta looked at the 15 year old boy.

"Yes, Michael wanted to come, surprisingly. My Son, however, decided that he wanted too stay at home." Mr Fletcher said sounding like he was still shocked.

"What about Mrs Fletcher?" Theta asked

"She's caught the Flu. She sends her apologies." Mr Fletcher answered.

"Tell her I hope she gets better soon." Theta said just as Mr Fletcher and Michael walked past.

"And he is?" Jack asked, clearly liking what he saw.

"That would be my co-worker, Richard Fletcher and his Nephew, Michael Fletcher." Theta said making sure the Master was ticking names off. "How many more people are we waiting for?"

"Nearly there." The Master said. "Just Mark Baker and his wife, Paul and Noel Hartford and Jean Gardener with her daughter Jodie Gardner." Just then, the 6 people mentioned arrived.

"Mr Baker, welcome." Theta said shaking Marks hand. "And you must be Mrs Baker, pleasure to meet you. Thank you ever so much for coming today."

Theta's routine continued until every guest had arrived and had been greeted. After, he began to straighten himself out, made sure that everybody else looked alright then made his way to the front of the dining room, awaiting Rose.

Pete was the one to get Rose from her room. He knocked on the door and entered swiftly. "It's time." He said gently.

This triggered several quiet squeals from every female in the room. River, Martha, Sarah-Jane and Amy were filling in as Rose's bridal party and were wearing similar outfits, but in a mix-match of colours. Rose stepped out of her room first and walked to the top of the stairs. She allowed her bridal party to walk down first so she could take a few breaths and take it all in.

"Okay, I'm ready." She said confidently. She linked arms with Pete and walked down the stairs slowly.

Once at the bottom, Mickey gave the pianist the all-clear to start playing. All of the guests immediately stood to watch the groomsmen and bridal party walk down the aisle.

The first people to walk down were Mickey and Tony. Mickey was wearing a tux with a TARDIS blue tie. Tony was carrying a single velvet box and had the cheesiest grin on his face.

The Doctor and Artie were next. The Doctor was carrying Artie, who had fallen asleep, and had rested a small velvet box on his tummy.

Next were the bridal party. This was when Theta looked away. He turned back to the front and was not at all tempted to look who was walking down. He wanted to see Rose clearly - when she was next to him. After all, Pete had hired somebody to film the whole event.  
Amy and River walked down first, taking a seat once they were at the end. Sarah-Jane was not long after, and took a seat next to Luke. Martha followed, smiling at Mickey the whole way, remembering their special moment. She was just before Rose, as Rose had asked her to be he maid of Honour.

It was then the big moment. "Ready?" Pete asked Rose, ready to take that first step into the doorway.

Rose took a few more deep breaths and nodded her head. They stepped forward and were in clear sight of the guests. There were many gasps, and plenty of smiles. Rose had noticed that Theta had not turned to look at her. She was glad, yet disappointed that he wanted to wait. But either way, she would be married to him by the end of the day.

Rose was wearing a low-cut ivory dress with an enormous train. It was very simple yet showed her figure beautifully. She also had a thin veil across her face, ready for Theta to lift when she reached the altar. In her left hand, she was carrying a bouquet made of a variety of white and blue flowers.

Rose and Pete walked at a fair pace, giving Rose enough time to gather her thoughts and let the guests see her.

Once at the Altar, Theta finally turned to see Rose standing beside him. He put his hands to the bottom of her veil and lifted it over her head. He was so overwhelmed at how beautiful she looked that he managed to break the Doctor's third rule for that day – No blubbering like a baby when he saw Rose. Luckily, Jack was onside and handed him a tissue.

"You look beautiful." Theta whispered. "More than beautiful. Stunning. Glorious. Amazing. Fantastic. Brilliant. Magnificent. Flawless. Incredi-…"

Rose cut him off. "Enough with the adjectives." She joked. "You look very, _very_ handsome. Especially with your hair flat." She smiled.

"Are we ready to begin?" The vicar asked humbly.

Rose and Theta both nodded simultaneously.

"We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Mr John Theta Smith and Miss Rose Marion Tyler. We do not create this marriage, because we cannot. We can and do, however, celebrate with Rose and John and their friends and families the wondrous and joyful occurrence that has already taken place in their lives. Marriage is a supreme sharing of experience, and an adventure in the most intimate of human relationships. It is the joyous union of two people whose comradeship and mutual understanding have flowered in romance. Today Rose and John proclaim their love and commitment to the world, and we gather here to rejoice, with and for them, in the new life they now undertake together." The Vicar stated with heavy enthusiasm.

"Mingling in marriage is a mutual dedication, a cooperative venture in every sense. It is a relationship based on love, respect, and a determination by both partners to adjust to each other and support one another, in health and in sickness, in joy and in sadness, in ease and in hardship. Through this co-operation, we give ourselves, our lives and love. Into the hands of the one we love. We do so trustingly and generously. And so, each of us receives a gift: the life and love of the other. We receive this gift, not only from the one we love, but also from the parents who brought us into the world, and from our friends and families as well. And so as Rose and John's friends and family, we are here to share with them this joy and hope, and to see them off on the path they will walk together. May it be a path of blessedness, bright with flowers of prosperity and spiritual awakening; a path of ever deepening, ever broadening love that they will travel, arm in arm, through out eternity."

Theta smiled at Rose as the vicar spoke. Theta wiped his eyes a few times and handed the tissue to Rose so she could do the same.

Jackie was also welling up at the though of her eldest child getting married, as was Pete.

The Master was sat next to Pete and Jackie on the front row, he wasn't crying. No tears in his eyes. But he did have a smile on his face. Whether that was a smile of happiness or him plotting another evil scheme was unrecognisable.

"Who holds the rings?" The vicar announced.

Tony raised his hand, like he was at school, and the Doctor stepped forward with Artie, pointing the box which was still on Artie's stomach.

"These are the rings that Rose and John will wear for the rest of their lives, that express the love that they have for one another. Let us take a moment and send our prayers, our thoughts and our love to these rings, so that as they wear them, they will carry our love with them as well." The Vicar began. "These rings are circles, symbols that remind us of the Sun, and the Earth, and the universe. Symbols of holiness, of perfection and peace...that which has no beginning and no end. And so, in this moment, let us all bring our blessings to these rings to also be symbols of unity, of joining and of commitment. Let us grant that the love which Rose and John have for each other now may always be just this way."

The Doctor and Tony stepped to their appropriate places. The Doctor was just about to open the box using his chin, but then Artie woke up. "Oh hello!" The Doctor said louder than he should have, getting a low laughter from the other guests. "Jack could you just…?" he whispered pointing to the box. Jack knew what the Doctor was trying to say and opened the box for him. The Doctor put the box in Artie's arms and let Theta take the ring.

"Rose and John, as you dedicate yourselves to one another, we are mindful of the Love around us represented by our Family and friends." The Vicar said stepping back a little so all focus was on Rose and Theta - not like it wasn't in the first place.

Theta pulled the piece of paper with his vows on out of his trouser pocket. "Rose Marion Tyler. Thank you. Thank you so, _so_ much." He read with a very shaky voice. "The first time I met you was in the basement of _Henricks, _the first word I said to you was 'Run'. And we did, we never stopped. Not until now. During our little travels that we had we saw many incredible things, people and places. But none were as incredible as you. You showed me a better way of living, a better way of thinking and a better way of… well," he pushed his hand through his hair. "…fighting back, I suppose." Rose reached up to his head and flattened his hair back down. "Anyway, Rose. At one point, I lost you. And that broke, well, me. People tried to fix me, like you did before, but they couldn't. Then, after years of me searching to find you, I saw you, at the end of the deserted road, a big smile on your face. We ran, again." This earned another low laughter. "We hugged, then continued with the 'adventure' we were on." He sniffed up. "Then we came back here. To your parent's house." He gestured to Jackie and Pete. "At first I was okay, but then… then I broke again." His voice became shakier. "But, like you always do, you fixed me. It may have taken some time, but the point still stands. That brings us up to Arthur. Our little Arthur Smith." Artie gurgled. "Yes, I mean you." Theta replied to Artie, earning yet another low laughter form the guests. "We had a baby. Another little adventure for us. But now, Rose Tyler, now we embark on another adventure." Theta dropped his bit of paper and raised the ring to her hand. "I love you, and with this Ring, I thee wed." Theta slipped the ring onto Rose's ring finger and took the tissue from her hand so he could wipe his eyes.

Everybody seemed amazed that Theta could be that romantic. Now, a lot more people had tears welling up in their eyes or streaming down their cheeks. A big shock, was that Jack, Mickey and the Doctor had a tear or two.

Rose then took her piece of paper from the pocket in her wedding dress, which for some bizarre reason Theta had requested. "John Theta Smith, or should I say _Doctor_. The moment that you said 'Run' I was not expecting to be here, with you, today. You turned my world upside down, literally, and I'm very glad that you did. Like what you said, you showed me a better way of life. You showed me that there is more to do than getting up, going to work, coming home, eating chips, watching telly the going back to bed again. You showed me that no matter who you are, what you do, where you come from or even what you look like, that you can do almost anything you want and nobody will judge you. When we lost each other, well, let's not go into vast detail. I was a mess. A complete and utter mess that the tabloids seemed to enjoy." Rose earned her first laugh from her guests. "As much as I wanted you to find me and fix me, I knew, deep down, that I couldn't rely on you. So, I tried to find you myself. And, as you can see, I did. Fixing you again, was a struggle. More than a struggle. It was a bloody nightmare!" Rose earned her second laugh from her guests. "But we fixed you and that's all that matters. Theta, I love you with all my heart. And I wouldn't change you for this world, a parallel world, or even some distant world that got destroyed in a war." She looked down to her piece of paper. "But most of all, I love that you changed so, so much for me. 'Went all domestic' as you said earlier this year. You started to wear normal clothes instead of them god awful blue pinstripes." Rose looked to her younger brother who had his velvet box wide open. She took the ring out and lifted up Theta's left hand. "I love you so much and with this ring, I thee wed." Rose said, her voice sounded just as shaky as Theta was. She slowly pushed the ring onto his finger and smiled.

Theta discretely handed Rose the tissue so she could wipe her eyes.

"Before you are pronounced Husband and Wife, John has requested that he and Rose have the hand-fastening ceremony." The vicar announced once more.

Theta untied his bow tie and handed Rose one end. They had practiced the ceremony during the week before the wedding, so Rose knew what she was doing.

They each folded a few inches around their hands and continued to do so until their hands had met in the middle.

"We'll begin with the promise's. John, Will you be Rose's faithful partner for life?" The vicar asked, with more heavy enthusiasm.

"I will." Theta said confidently, not taking his eyes of Rose.

"Rose," The Vicar began, turning to face her a little. "Rose, will you be John's faithful partner for life?"

"I will." She smiled at Theta.

The vicar looked from Rose to Theta, then from Theta to Rose as he spoke. "Will you both be each other's constant friends and one true love?"

"We will." Rose and Theta said together, still not leaving each other's gaze.

"Rose, do you promise to love John without reservation?"

"Yes, I do."

"John, do you promise to love Rose without reservation?"

"Yes."

"Will both of you stand by one another in sickness and in health, in plenty and in want?"

"Yes." They answered simultaneously.

"Rose, will you stand together with John in your times of joy and sorrow?"

"I will."

"John, will you stand together with Rose in you times of joy and sorrow?"

"I have, and I always will."

"Will you share the burdens of each so that your spirits may grow in this union?"

"Yes, we will." Rose gave Theta a slightly larger grin, knowing what they had gone through and what may lie ahead for them.

"John, will you always be honest with Rose, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I'll try… Yes, yes I will!" he joked.

"And you, Rose, will you always be honest with John, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I will, forever." She smiled.

"Will you both dream together to create new realities and hopes for this marriage?"

"We will."

"And now for the fifth and final promise until your binding is complete." The Vicar stated. "Rose, will you honour this man?"

"Yes, I will."

"John, will you honour this woman?"

"Yes, I most definitely will. Forever and always." He said, beginning to sound rather excited.

"Will you both seek to cherish and strengthen that honour?"

"We will."

"And so the binding is made." The vicar said, placing his hand above their hands. He then unwrapped it and passed it back to Theta. "The knots of this binding are not formed by these chords but instead by your vows. Either of you may drop the chords, for as always, you hold in your own hands the making or breaking of this union. And now, by the power invested in me, by the church, I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The Vicar said happily.

"With pleasure." Theta almost growled as he caressed Rose's cheek with his hand and kiss her passionately.

While this was going on, all of the guests were on their feet, cheering and clapping for the newly weds. Once their kiss was over, Theta took Rose's arm in his and turned to walk down the aisle.

"I now present to you, Mr and Mrs John and Rose Smith." The Vicar said sounding the most enthusiastic than he had been the whole ceremony.

The Bridal Party and Groomsmen followed the newlyweds along with Jackie, Pete and the rest of the guests – including the Master, who had been watched by somebody the whole time.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Let me know using the magical box below this A/N. Thanks to everybody who had read this fic, I really appreciate it! Also, a large thank you to people who have reviewed and whatnot – you really keep me going! And one more thing, I have this other fic that I haven't published yet. I wrote it over the course of the summer and I keep adding to it every now and then. I really like it, but I don't know if you will or not. It's a Ten x Rose fic, they basically have a few kids and ten goes all domestic, but how far will he go…? It's a terrible summary, but to say anymore would be spoiling it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Guess who's baaaaaaaaaack? Yes t'is me! The exams have finished and I am free! Sort of… I still have an Art exam , but that doesn't need as much revision. I can write and draw at the same time. I think. Any-who, the vast majority of this was written between 2 and 4 am, so please excuse anything that may have been repeated or if it doesn't make sense. I kept on going over this chapter a lot but I think it's the best it's gonna be. The Next chapter should be fun to write but it might not turn out brilliantly. My muse has literally just come out of hibernation. Anyway – Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own Artie. That's it. The rest belong to the BBC. Oh and the story line is mine. Although my Mum helped me with the idea, sort of. Shout out to my Mum!**

* * *

Theta and Rose spent the majority of the time between the ceremony and the reception wandering, hand in hand. They had managed to steal Artie back of the Doctor and were just spending a little bit of time together before they needed to speak to everybody else.

"Well then, Mrs Smith, we best be going to greet the guests at the reception." Theta said happily.

"I think your right, Mr Smith." Rose said leaning in her husbands arm."What's your opinion on this Artie?" She asked.

Artie made a short gurgle. "He said he's hungry." Theta said basically.

"There are some bottles in the kitchen." Rose said. "I'll go get them."

"No. No. No and No." Theta said pulling her back. "We'll ask a staff member to bring them in along with the wedding breakfast."

"If you say so." She went on her tip-toes to catch Theta's lips with her own. "C'mon, let's go see the rest of our guests."

The newlyweds walked to the living room doorway where the guests were mingling with one another.

"Well, I'm glad that Jack is flirting with… oh no, he is. He's flirting with Mr Fletcher." Theta sighed as looked for the rest of the 'other-universe' guest to see who they were talking to. River was speaking to Miss Langton. Amy and Rory were speaking to an elderly couple. Martha and Mickey were with Pete and Jackie. Sarah-Jane was talking to Mr and Mrs Harrod. Luke was with Mr Fletcher's nephew, Michael. But the worst thing was that the Doctor was talking to the President. "Rose we have a slight problem."

"Fire away Mr Smith." She said trying to find where Theta was looking.

"The Doctor is speaking with the President." Theta gulped loudly.

"Shall we, you know, intercept?" Rose asked.

Just as Theta was about to reply, a member of staff had announced that the Dining room was ready for the reception. "Come with me, quickly." Theta whispered pulling Rose up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Rose whispered back.

"Hiding."

"Why?"

"So everybody goes into the Dining room then we can make a surprise entrance." Theta smiled.

As Theta had planned, they had made a surprise entrance into the beautifully decorated dining room. While the guests were mingling, a few members of staff had been rearranging the room from the ceremony so it was fit for the reception. There was a large crystal chandelier in the centre of the ceiling with white fairy lights hanging around the room giving a pleasant glow. Each one of the tables had a space themed centre piece as everybody knew how much Theta loved space. There was a large dance floor situated in the middle of the room with the tables going around it.

As they walked in, the guests all turned to face them as they practically skipped through to their seats on the top table, only receiving a "Mr and Mrs Smith" once they were half way across the room. At normal weddings, the bride and groom would be directly next to one another, but both Rose and Theta had agreed to put Artie in the middle so they could both take it in turns to feed him.

Theta was given a microphone once he was sat down, but he refused to use it and stood up to speak without it.

"Good Afternoon everybody." He said very loudly.

Rose nudged him to take the mic so he wouldn't make a fool of himself. But he declined again.

"I would like to thank you all for coming today." Theta was nearly shouting. "Oh fine." He mumbled to himself and took the microphone. "I'll start again. Good Afternoon, thank you all ever so much for coming." He then passed the mic to Rose so she could say a few words. "We hope you have all had a pleasant afternoon so far and that you'll thoroughly enjoy the evening to come."

They both sat down as the waiters and waitress's came into the room with the wedding breakfast. Their starters came out of the kitchens literally the same time that Rose and Theta had sat down. Little did the newlyweds know that while they had been 'avoiding' the guests a little earlier, the guests had all confirmed what they would be eating. Luckily Jackie was on hand to explain it all. Theta leaned over Artie's little seat to strap him in, ready for his bottle (which would be all three of his courses).

For the starter they were offering a variety of soups. There was classic Tomato topped off with a little cream, Lentil made with brown lentils topped off with some herbs and Chicken and vegetable topped off with a little basil. As much as Theta had pleaded, he wasn't allowed to make it – even if he _had_ been taught by Gordon Ramsey himself.

For the main, both Rose and Theta had decided on a "good ol' roast" as Rose had put it. theta had argued a brilliant case that "I speak cow and I know for a fact that they would appreciate being eaten at a wedding. Sheep, however, do not mind at all. Especially Lamb, yeah, they see that as their life ambition" but Jackie won the battle and Beef was back on the menu along with Roast Potatoes, fresh Veg (minus the Broccoli, a mutual decision had been made there) and a Yorkshire Pudding or two depending on the size.

The main course went down a storm with all of the guests, even if some had never tried a Yorkshire pudding before. Most plates were clear after and very content guests were sat awaiting the speeches.

"Is this thing on?" Jack said standing up and tapping the microphone abruptly. "Hi, Captain Jack Harkness." He eyed around the room.

"Stop it!" Theta and the Doctor warned him at the same time.

"Alright, calm down. So, I'm the best man and I'm want to make Theta cringe like there's no tomorrow!" Jack laughed. "Where to begin? Nah, I'm just might just be the luckiest man alive, Mr Smith, as you have just married the most _amazing_ girl on the planet! I still don't understand how you got her and I didn't. I mean, you're just so… awkward. But congrats all the same. Now, it feels like the three of us, (me, Theta and Rose) have known each other since the blitz. We've had good times, we've had bad times. We've had times when I've kissed Rose, times when I've kissed Theta. Times when I was naked in front of millions of viewers! But that's another story… find me later if you want to hear it. Anyway, I'm so, _so _happy that my two best friends _finally _got together and got married. Oh and they had a baby! Something I never imagined, Theta settling down but now it's happened." Jack almost sounded sad. "But I'm happy for you, _Doctor." _He added. "Okay, I'll stop else you'll see a fully grown man crying because his best friends got married." Jack sat down and passed the microphone to the Doctor.

"Hello." The Doctor rocked on his feet awkwardly. "Well, what to say. My brother and one of my best mates." He sighed. "I'm so glad you tied the knot. Because that means, Rose Tyler, that you're my sister-in-law now. And that is pretty cool!" he pointed to Rose who was now starting to blush. "Now, I want you two and everybody else in here to listen to this. Please don't give Theta pears. There, have we got that clear? Theta and I have the exact same allergies and I have recently discovered that pear is a big one. So, you know, just keep that in mind." Theta was now the one to start blushing. "I would also like to thank Rose for, as she said, 'fixing' Theta again. Because you two are just… yeah I'm a little bit like Jack here. Happy tears are on their way." The Doctor sniffed up with a smile. "So humany-wumany." He muttered away from the microphone. "Anyway, I hope that you two get a very happy-ever-after and tell Artie about all of the fun times we've, sorry you've-" he corrected, "-had. A big round of applause for Rose and Theta." He placed the mic on the table and began clapping, encouraging the vast majority of the guest to join in.

The microphone was then passed to Martha and Mickey. "So, you probably all remember me in some shape or form. If not, then I'm Mickey; Rose's best mate." Mickey said and wrapped an arm around Martha's waist. "Rose and I grew up together, although I'm a few years older than her, we were inseparable from the age of 6 and 2. When Rose met Theta, I'll admit I was a little jealous. I think I was very near to hating him at one point. But that all changed when I got to know him a bit more. I then realised that he was perfect for Rose, and I was willing to give up what we had for that." Mickey gulped and handed the mic to Martha. "Erm… Hi. I'm Martha and today, I was Rose's maid of honour. Rose, when the-… Theta lost you, you were all he spoke about. I was with him for a few months, I tried fixing him like he said earlier, but I couldn't do it. A lot of people tried. But nobody could do it like you. And while we're here, I'd like to thank you and Theta because if it wasn't for you two, I highly doubt that Mickey and I would be married." Martha grinned widely. She and mickey sat down and passed the mic across Rose and Theta and to Pete.

"Good afternoon all." Pete said as he stood up. "Alright, Smith, I'm going to put it a straight forward as I can. If you do so much as make her cry, you'll have Tony to face." Pete said in a humorous tone but he was being serious. "Rose, I'm glad that you found somebody and now you've settled down. And that you two have had a baby which makes me a Granddad. Which is always good. I want you both to know that we are here for you if you ever need a baby sitter, if Theta sets fire to the living room or kitchen again or if Artie floods the bathroom when he's older. And you can trust me on this." Pete did his signature thumbs up.

Pete then handed Theta the microphone and Theta stood to finish off the speeches. "Hello again." Theta said a little too close to the mic. "Right, sorry. Not used to this. Rose normally does these sort of things. Erm… so thank you, one and all. Thanks to the waiters and kitchen staff for serving and cooking the _delicious_ food. Thanks to Martha, Sarah-Jane, River and Amy for being such brilliant bridesmaids and keeping Rose calm throughout the morning. Thanks to Rory, Mickey, Tony, my 'brother' and Artie for being fantastic Page boys, groomsmen and Jack you were a brilliant bestman. Um… thank you to the vicar," Theta scanned the room for the vicar. "-who left, but oh well. Thank you Jackie for keeping this all in order throughout the day. Without you, there would be no wedding. Thank you Pete, for the same reason. And if you ever need me to babysit Tony, you know where we live. Oh and thank you for letting us have the wedding here. Can't forget about that. Er… thank you Harry," he turned to where the Master was sitting. "Thank you for helping me out with the guest list earlier on. Is that everybody?" he asked himself. He began looking around the room to see if there was anybody else to thank. "Ah, I missed one person." He turned to face Rose and reached for her hand to hold. "Thank you, my dearest darling Rose. Thank you for: a - putting up with me for this long and for time to come, b – becoming my wife, you have no idea how much this means to me, c - making me the happiest man in the cosmos, d - not giving up on me when times have been tough, e - for just being you. I think I said most of what I wanted to say in our vows. But I don't care. I love you so, so much with all of my heart. Forever and always." He lifted her hand to his mouth and planted a kiss on her knuckles.

Jack discreetly took the microphone back from Theta and concluded the speeches. "Please can everybody raise their glasses, plastic cups or champagne flutes for Mr John Theta and Mrs Rose Marion Smith." Jack grinned widely, almost imitating Theta's trademark 500 watt smile.

* * *

**Ta-Daaaaaaaaaaaa! I hope you managed to survive that terrible piece of writing. Drop in a review to let me know what you think. In other news, I'm working on a sequel for this. I'm thinking about doing a large collection of one-shots. I already have one ready, but I need to finish this on first. I honestly don't know how much longer it is gonna be. I think that Theta's speech was partially inspired by Tom Fletcher's (from McFly) Wedding Speech, which is on Youtube. I highly recommend watching it. Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I would like to apologise for being away for so bloody long. My laptop sort of broke leaving me without access to this fic. I've spent a while on this chapter adding bits, taking bits etc and this is the final result. I cannot stress how sorry I am. Also, Chapters are gonna be quite rare for the next few months as my final GCSE exams are coming up. I really am very sorry.  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Doctor Who or any of the characters that you recognise from elsewhere.**

* * *

The amount of happiness and joy at the wedding was off the scale. Everybody was having a good time. Tony was behaving. The Master did not seem to cause any trouble. Jack was only flirting with necessary people. The Doctor was being mature for the time being: which is always a good thing. But everybody knew that was all about to change as the music started playing.

The happy couple made their way to the Dance floor and began their first dance. They were dancing to _The Heart Never Lies_ by _McFly_. They swayed in time to the rhythm as all of their guests watched.

The song had been chosen as it pretty much summed them and their lifestyle up.

_Some people laugh, some people cry.  
Some people live, some people die.  
Some people run right into the fire.  
And some people hide their every desire.  
But we are the lovers, if you don't believe me,_

Theta pulled Rose back from his chest so he could look directly at her.

_Just look into my eyes.  
Because the heart never lies._

Theta picked Rose up and spun her around. When he put her down again, he took her waist in one hand and her hand in the other and began dancing what seemed to be a waltz, earning a large applause from their guests (especially the time travelling ones).

_Some people fight, some people fall.  
Others pretend they don't care at all.  
If you wanna fight, I'll be stand right beside you.  
The day that you fall, I'll be right behind you.  
To pick up the pieces, if you don't believe me,  
Just look into my eyes - because the heart never lies._

Theta was partially mumbling some of the song to her; letting her know that he truly meant what the song was saying. Throughout the little instrumental Theta and Rose didn't take their eyes off on another and continued to smile as they span around the dance floor.

_Another year over and we're still together,  
It's not always easy, but I'm here forever!  
Yes we are the lovers, if you don't believe me,  
Just look into my eyes, because the heart never lies.  
Because the heart never lies.  
Because the heart never lies!_

They finished of the waltz with a quick kiss and a large applause and plenty of cheering from the guests. "When did you learn to waltz?" Rose asked him quietly.

"I may have had a few lessons while you had Artie at work…" Theta murmured cheekily. Together they took a bow awkwardly and then the guest started to fill the dance floor as the next song started playing - _Hey, Soul Sister_ by _Train_.

Theta and Rose shared another quick kiss then separated to talk to some of the guests. Rose immediately went to see her work friends and Theta sped across the room to the Master.

"You look so happy." Theta said sarcastically.

"Weddings aren't exactly my thing." He lied. Theta gave him an 'oh really' look which made him change his mind. "Alright, I'm bored. There, I've said it. Bored, bored, bored! There is nothing to do."

Theta let out a much needed laugh. "There is a dance floor over there. Go join in. I'm pretty sure that somebody you know will be dancing." He pointed to the large crowd of people. "Or are you too shy?" he added a little patronisingly.

The Master let out a sigh and stood up. "Fine. You find me somebody to dance with and I'll go dance with them."

Almost on cue, Sarah-Jane appeared at Theta's side and gave him a hug. "Congratulations." She said as they both pulled away. "That first dance was simply beautiful! Absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you." Theta smiled brightly. "I was wondering, if I could have a favour?"

"It depends on what that favour is."

"See, the Master is bored. I've convinced him to dance but he's too socially awkward to find anybody to dance with, at the minute." Theta explained, looking at the Master annoyingly. "Would you dance with him?"

Sarah-Jane contemplated for a few seconds. "Well, I don't see why not." She held out her hand to the Master. He took it reluctantly and followed her to the dance floor. The song finished when they were nearly there and a new song started to play - this time it was The Rogue Traders' Voodoo Child: one of the Master's favourites.

As soon as the Master had heard the first few notes he sped up the pace that they were walking, almost dragging Sarah-Jane along with him. He began to dance happily and when his favourite line came on he sang it to himself quietly.

"So here it comes, the sound of drums. Here come the drums, here come the drums!" he sang along with the music and then let out some rather extravagant moves. "Baby! Baby, baby…"

As this was happening, Theta had found Rose speaking with her colleagues and snook up behind her to make her jump. "Hello." He said cheerfully, resting his chin on her collarbone.

Rose nearly jumped six foot in the air and playfully elbowed him as his 'punishment'. "Hi." She said turning to face him as her colleagues bid their farewell for now. "Did you manage to get the Master dancing?" she asked with her mouth hanging slightly open.

"Yeah, Jack influenced the DJ to play this because we know that the Master loves it." He wrapped his hands around her waist. He leaned down to kiss her again but stopped half way and asked a very important question. "Where's our son?"

"Oh, he's with Dad. Tony wanted some fresh air so Dad took him outside and he took Artie with him." Rose smiled and took his hand from around her waist. "C'mon, let's go dance." She pulled him over to the Dance floor and joined in with Jack, Martha, Mickey, Amy, Rory, River and the Doctor. As the previous song had ended, Marry You by Bruno Mars began to play.

Rose began to dance with Theta and sang the first few lyrics to him. "It's a beautiful night; we're looking for something dumb to do. Hey Theta, I think I wanna marry you!"

"Is it the look in your eyes? Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares, Rose Tyler? I think I wanna marry you!" Theta continued just as cheerfully as Rose.

They shared a gaze for a few seconds and then they were taken from each other. Jack stole Rose from Theta and began dancing with her, while Martha took Theta and made him dance with her, Amy and River.

The Doctor had been left to watch and decided that then was the perfect time to get all of the children (including Tony who had returned from his little walk with Pete) to take part in his 'Drunken Giraffe' dance.

When Mickey saw the Doctor waving his hands above his head and a small group of children copying him, he couldn't help but laugh and nudge Rory to watch. Eventually, the Doctor had everybody watching him and the children and Theta and Rose decided to leave their newly acquired dance partners to join in with the new craze. Luckily for Pete and Jackie, they had a camera man take the focus from other parts of the reception and film the whole 'Drunken Giraffe' scenario, as Amy and Rory had put it.

"Alright, kids, Rose, Theta, we're gonna do the Scuba Dive now, then we're all going to go to one side and do the Giraffe while walking." The Doctor instructed waving his arms above his head. "Scuba Dive!" he shouted and pinched his nose with one hand and brought the other one down in a slow sort of wave.

More and more people joined in, including Jack, the Smiths, the Ponds, the Master, Sarah-Jane, Luke and River.

"Everybody to this side." He said doing the Scuba Dive across to the speakers and everybody who was taking part followed. "Three! Two! One! Go!" On cue everybody did the Drunken Giraffe across the dance floor and began laughing. The song changed again and everybody returned to normal(ish) dancing.

Across the room, Tony began talking to his Dad. "Dad, how long are Rose and Theta's friends gonna be here?" he asked loudly as the music was quite loud.

"I don't know, Tiger." Pete sighed. "Why? Don't you like them?" His tone became serious.

"I do like them. I just don't want them to go, that's all." Tony frowned.

Pete picked Tony up and put him on his knee. "Well, I think they're gonna be here for a few more days. So, if the weather's nice, we might all go out for the day, yeah?"

Tony nodded his head vigorously. "Yeah."

"Why don't you go dance with your sister then?" Pete asked, trying to keep Tony occupied so he didn't cause any trouble.

"I can't." Pete gave Tony a confused look. "Rose is dancing with Jack." Tony replied like Pete was stupid.

Pete laughed. He and Tony departed to the dance floor to find somebody to dance with.

Throughout the afternoon, different people danced with each other. Some who they didn't even know. For example, Amy danced to Cotton-eye Joe with the President. They all took a break from dancing as Rose and Theta cut the cake together. It was a multi-tiered sponge cake with little significant objects to them on each tier. There was a little key, a teeny tiny blue box, a banana, a normal screwdriver and plenty of other things that not many people understood the reference to.

As the evening swooped around, alcohol was taking its toll on the adults. Jack had flirted with everybody, Mickey had discovered his hidden 'talent' of break dancing, Rory had children attached to his feet as he walked around the room (Tony being the main culprit) and the Doctor had managed to get the kitchen staff to supply him with a bowl of custard and a plate of fish fingers after an hour or so of nagging.

Theta and Rose had just put Artie to bed when Theta decided that it was safe for him to have some drinks and not mentally scar his son. After a few drinks he stumbled up to the DJ and requested yet another song.

Theta began to scan the room for his wife. He wandered around for a bit, frequently standing on chairs to get a better view. After a few minutes he found her talking to Tony, clearly saying goodnight. Once she had finished talking to her younger brother, she noticed Theta slowly making his way towards her, hands behind his back. "Rose, I've got something for you. Well, you can't physically hold it, it's just sort of there, in a way." He rambled and looked up to the DJ who nodded and began to play _Never Gonna Give You Up_ by _Rick Astley_. The song choice earned a disbelieving mutter from the vast majority of the guests, but Theta didn't care.

"We're no strangers to love." Theta sang a little louder than he intended, causing a few more glances his way. "You know the rules and so do I." He pulled Rose into a loose embrace and began to dance with her again. He sang and danced with Rose for the vast majority of the song, occasionally doing a bit of terrible dad-dancing.

As the song finished, Rose gave Theta a tight hug and noticed the Doctor making his way up to the DJ along withe the Ponds. "I think the Doctor, Amy and Rory are up for some Karaoke." Rose said looking over Theta's shoulder, watching the three pick up microphones.

"Hello… Wedding Guests!" The Doctor shouted. "Now, I know this isn't what you would normally expect at a wedding but you haven't seen Amy. This Pond is the real thing. So, we're gonna show you how good this Pond is!" Some of the words slurred as he spoke. The Doctor then pointed to the DJ to start the song.

"Is this the real life?" The Doctor started.

"Or is this just fantasy?" Amy continued.

"Caught in a landslide," Rory added.

"No escape from reality!" They sang together. _Bohemian Rhapsody_ was their specialty.

Rose and Theta looked at each other seriously for a moment and started laughing. "You know, I helped write this song." Theta said smoothly.

"Did you now?" She replied, not believing a word he was saying.

"Yeah." His voice squeaked. "Yeah, Freddie and I go way back. I wrote the line 'thunder bolts of lightning very, very frightening me'." He stated, quite soberly considering the amount of alcohol the non-drinker had consumed.

"I'd of thought that your line would've been 'Galileo'." Rose said, taking his hand and leading him across the room. "Don't tell me, you've met him too?" She took the words from Theta's mouth.

Theta nodded as they walked out of the room and into the hallway. "What time is it?" He asked, slurring a little.

"Quarter past 10." She replied looking at the clock just above Theta's head. "I think it's safe to say that we can say goodnight."

"You're right there." Theta leaned towards her to kiss her on the lips.

"Ah, ah, ah, Mister." Rose put her index finger to Theta's lips. "You've had quite a bit of Alcohol. And don't give me that 'Time Lord's don't get drunk' rubbish, because the Doctor is in there singing Queen and you're only part Time Lord." Rose said sternly, but still had a smile on her face – probably due to the fact that Theta was planting sloppy kisses all over her finger.

"Can we go to bed now?" He asked, like he was a child but at the same time a tired, fully grown man.

"We can say goodbye, but we've got to sort out some form of accommodation for the Master." Rose told him, leaving him to ponder.

"Artie's in our room now, yeah?" He asked standing up straight again. "So that leave's Jack's room with just Jack in it. Would it be safe to leave the Master with Jack?"

"If we took Artie back in with Jack it would make him behave, at least."

"So that settles it. We put our son in a room with Captain Innuendo and Captain Crazy?" Theta said sarcastically. "They might not behave, you know."

"Then you stay in there and I'll have Artie in with me. You, Jack and the Master in one room." Rose teased him.

"Please don't." Theta became very alert. "Not me, please." He sounded traumatized by the idea of it.

"Then we'll just leave Jack and the Master, yeah?" She asked for confirmation.

Theta nodded and picked up Rose, bridal style. "Allons-y." He carried her back into the reception room, laughing away at his spontaneity.

When they got there, Jackie signalled for the DJ to turn the music off and for the Doctor and the Ponds to stop singing. Everybody who was still there turned all of their attention on the newlyweds as they spoke.

"We'd just like to say another big thank you to everyone for coming, helping out and whatnot. Also, Harry you will be sharing a room with Mr Harkness tonight." Theta spoke loudly as he took a few steps here and there to keep his balance.

"We hope you've all had as good a time as us." Rose added, her signature smile creeping onto her face.

"And now, this is Mr and Mrs Tyler signing off for the next adventure." Theta said and walked as quickly as he could out of the room, Rose waving for him.  
The guests applauded the happy couple and stayed for approximately an hour before they made their way home.

* * *

**A/N: Too much? Too song-y? Let me know by dropping an opinion in the magical review box. They are appreciated. Thank you to everybody who's stuck with me. :')**


End file.
